Beyond the Bounds
by kimify
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, Luke finds himself traveling back in time where he meets his father among others. Just as things couldn't get any worse, his body starts adjusting to it's new time frame, making him de-age quite rapidly.
1. Going Back

**Well it's the usual time travel story because I couldn't resist doing so, but with a slight rule applied to it meaning Luke's body de-ages to adjust to it's new time frame (as far as we know, hmmn who knows maybe there's more). I'm not planning on making this a very long story by the way, I really like the idea that's why I'm trying it out. I hope people like it though!**

 **Summary**  
 **After the Battle of Endor, Luke finds himself traveling back in time. Just as things couldn't get any worse, his body is adjusting to it's new time frame, making him de-age quite rapidly.**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 1 – Going Back

* * *

The beautiful night sky reflected the atmosphere down on Endor filled with laughter and loud cheers. Emperor Palpatine was dead, Darth Vader was dead, and the Galactic Empire had finally lost after more than two decades. The main stage of the victory party was the heart of the Ewok village. Liquor had been flowing as freely at the endless party while Luke silently parted from the group.

He went to a remote area within the village where voices were reduced to just whispers. He sat down on the wooden railing and stared up at the bright-dark sky, momentarily lost in thought. So much had happened to him, it was unbelievable how much had happened since he had left the moisture farm back on Tatooine. And now… now he needed his well-deserved rest so he could start building up a new generation of Jedi.

"Luke?" A soothing voice called out to him.

Luke turned around, "Hey Leia." he smiled at her.

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he watched his sister sit down next to him. "You were great out there. I'm glad you came back." Leia said.

Luke lowered his head and raked his fingers through his hair, "Thanks, but I didn't do that much. If it weren't for the Rebel Fleet, the Death Star would still be out there you know." he paused and massaged the back of his neck. "Can you believe it? In the end, it was our father who destroyed the Galactic Empire by throwing the Emperor down a shaft."

"Luke, you know how I feel about Darth Vader." Were Leia's cold words. Despite Luke's multiple attempts, his sister had still not forgiven their father. A wise man once told him time would heal wounds, and perhaps all she needed was being given that space to get over her torments. He was sure.

Luke nodded in return. "I know you don't want to talk about him, but I just can't help but think how different things could have turned out had he not been turned."

"I guess we'll never find out. Perhaps that is for the best."

"Perhaps."

Luke's low mumble was quickly cut off by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. He blinked down at his sister and returned the hug. Together they enjoyed each other's embrace for another whole minute before Leia pulled away, smiling up at him.

"I'm just so happy you're back."

"Me too." Luke returned the smile.

Leia's chocolate brown eyes stared at him while chuckling. "Han is waiting. Drop by whenever you can alright?" She kissed him on the cheek and whirled around, walking back to the lively part of the village.

Appreciating the silence of the forest, Luke let his thoughts wander back to his father, who was truthfully in a much better place. Had he survived the Death Star surely he would've died by the unforgiving death sentence hanging over his head. As much as Luke thought things were for the better now, he couldn't help but want to see the face of his father once more. The face of Anakin Skywalker that died in his son's arms on the second Death Star.

A strange tingling within the Force brought Luke out of his reverie, he glanced around the area but found nothing that stood out. _'Strange, I swear I felt something.'_ Luke thought silently. Something was still off. It was a bad feeling he had experienced multiple times before.

He reached out even further through the Force and found that the Force was going wild, alerting Luke to whatever was about to happen because something _was_ about to happen. His hand tightly wrapped around his lightsaber, Luke's stomach lurched, his heart fluttered wildly in panic and a nauseous feeling overwhelmed him. Suddenly a spark of pain jolt through his head and he collapsed on the bridge planks where he laid crumpled before his world turned as black as the fight that had fallen upon him aboard the Empire's throne room.

Luke breathed slowly once he started to regain his consciousness. His headache left him only to be replaced by a tremor within the Force. He jolted upright and grabbed his head before opening his bright blue eyes and setting his sights on an unknown bustling city through a huge window.

"Where am I?" Luke whispered incredulously, taking in the streaming lines of traffic and Senate apartments. He had seen a lot these past few years, but this was just incredible. One could even say this city looked a lot like the stories he'd heard from his rebel friends about Coruscant, also known as Imperial Center. But that couldn't be right…

" _What_ are you doing inside my office?" A voice questioned carefully.

Luke gasped at the familiarity of the voice and immediately rose from the ground, turning around to be met by the one man in the entire solar system that could make his blood boil in much-deserved anger. Dressed in red robes stood the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious.


	2. Unpleasant Welcoming

**Hi there. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 2 – Unpleasant Welcoming

* * *

" _What_ are you doing inside my office?" Palpatine's eyes clearly held the much-needed distrust, but Luke was at loss for words.

 _This isn't possible. He is dead!  
_  
"How are you here?" Luke's voice trembled slightly, taking a step back. "What is going on?"

Luke felt a sudden probe of the Force and instantly hardened his shields around his mind. Not letting the Dark Lord in at any cost. At this, the man retreated and forced a calm expression, although he must've felt the tremor in the Force as well. Somehow Luke knew, this man, how strange as it sounded, truly was the Emperor.

But how can that be?

"I have not seen your face before," Palpatine said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at Luke before the Sith slipped his generous face back on, "are you a Jedi?"

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but a loud crash on the other side of the room interrupted their conversation. The door was slammed out of its place and laid broken on the floor as two individuals carrying a lightsaber rushed inside.

"Sorry to disturb you, Chancellor, but there was a strong disturbance in the Force coming right from your office." The oldest Jedi of the two began, but not before eying the youngest sternly for wrecking the door.

"Who is that man?" The older Jedi asked finally, setting his sights on Luke.

"Master Jedi I have been meaning to ask this man the same thing. He appeared out of thin air while I was writing my paperwork." The Sith stated.

"Alright, we will take it from here." The older Jedi nodded, looking at Luke who still stood frozen in place.

The man looked awfully familiar. It was as if he had seen his face somewhere before, but he wasn't sure anymore. Besides that, Luke was scared out of his wits to find two actual Jedi standing before him. He needed an explanation, and he needed it very quickly if he were to remain sane.

"Do you think we can trust him Obi-Wan? There's something strange about him." The younger one – about his age – shared several eye glances with his Jedi companion before staring back at Luke, a frown covering his face.

"Yes, he is a Force-user, but I do not sense any darkness in the man. However, he must be brought before the Jedi Council so we can clarify the matter."

Luke gasped. Their entire conversation just now fell on deaf ears except the name of his former mentor.

"Obi-Wan? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?" He said looking up at the Jedi who did, in fact, look a lot like him though much younger.

"Oh, you know me?" Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

Luke swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. "You're supposed to be dead…"

Not once in his life had he deemed it possible, but was it really time travel? Was the Force even capable of achieving something as unimaginable as that?

"Alright that settles it, he is crazy." The younger Jedi stressed, turning back to Obi-Wan. "I think we need him checked before we bring him before the Jedi Council."

"I'm not crazy, just… confused." Luke mumbled though he was becoming unsure. That was until he felt the piercing eyes of Darth Sidious bore into his back, growing fiercer by the second. Did he know or suspect something? If he really did manage to travel between time and space, he would need to keep away from the Sith.

Luke bit his lip and turned to Obi-Wan. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"Excellent idea." Obi-Wan stroked his beard slowly before cocking his head back to Palpatine. "Once again my apologies Chancellor, my old Padawan tends to act out of instinct rather than using his head." Referring to the wrecked entrance door.

"Ah, my apologies I'll make up for it someday." The younger Jedi grinned, gesturing for Luke to come. Relieved to finally be out of the presence of the Sith, he rushed over to the two Jedi and halted next to his old mentor Ben, who yet again arched an eyebrow at Luke's strange behavior around him.

Palpatine stood up from the desk, a gentle smile crossing his features. "I have no doubt you will, Anakin."

Luke drew in a long breath and looked from past his mentor at the younger Jedi once more, his eyes widening. "You're Anakin Skywalker…?"

"That's me." Anakin nodded, though he looked a little surprised. "I must admit I'm quite amazed you didn't know."

How had he not thought of it? Of course he was. Besides the fact this man had wavy dark blonde hair and sky-blue eyes like him, it was plainly obvious to see these two are, or were, master and apprentice. Just as Ben told him he and his father had been.

Noticing Luke's stare and Anakin shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, Obi-Wan moved out of the room and gestured for them to follow. "Extended introductions later. First, let us find ourselves someplace to talk, shall we?"

"I agree." Luke sighed and slumped his shoulder before nodding. Just what has he gotten himself into now?


	3. Discussions

**I really just got back from my Holiday in Mallorca. Here's the third chapter! I hope it's okay because I'm very tired from my flight and all. I'll take a look at the grammar tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 3 – Discussions

* * *

"This place is incredible." Luke said, following the two Jedi through what would eventually become the Imperial Palace. The place was huge and massive pillars loomed above him, pillars with faded inscriptions and drawings dating back several millennia's ago. Luke smiled to himself; this was the Jedi Temple he had heard so much about.

Eventually, he was brought into a small room and Obi-Wan turned to Luke. "There you go, make yourself comfortable."

Luke nodded, making his way over to the designated spot in silence, his mind was full of thoughts as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin discuss something before they both took their own seat across from him.

Obi-Wan eyed him curiously. "So, you appear to know who we are. Or at least you've heard of us. I think it is only fair that we know yours."

Luke nodded. He had long expected the question and heavily considered telling them while also reminding himself of the consequences risking not only his safety but that of his sister too. In the end the thought of getting Leia in trouble was enough for him to decide against it. He needed some time to understand what was going on and meditate on the issue.

"I'm Luke." He replied calmly instead, keeping close to the truth as much as possible.

"Just Luke?" Anakin questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes."

The was a moment of silence before Anakin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You're lying. There's more."

Luke sighed. He didn't expect anything else from his father. "Well, you're right, but my first name is Luke. I have my own reasons for keeping my surname a secret. Please respect my decision."

"Very well." Obi-Wan began thoughtfully. Anakin wanted to protest, but the older Jedi gave him a hard look.

Luke straightened up a bit. "May I ask something first? It might sound very strange though."

"Go on."

"What year are we in at the moment?" Luke questioned, startling the two Jedi.

"Are you serious," Anakin gave a bitter laugh. "have you been living under a rock or something?"

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan eyed his former Padawan in dejection before turning to Luke. "As for your question Luke, it is currently the year of the Clone Wars."

Impossible–

"So it's true…" Luke exhaled, lowering his head.

His hands were in his lap and balled up into a fist as he painfully realized the people in front of him were _real_. His old mentor whom he had always known as Ben Kenobi… and Anakin Skywalker, Force! His father was right in front of him – not Darth Vader – but the real Anakin Skywalker he had never truly known.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked Luke softly, leaving his seat and coming to a stop beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Luke looked up and shook his head. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know how the Force managed to accomplish this but before I got here, I was on Endor celebrating the defeat of the Galactic Empire." His hands clasped together. "I felt a disturbance within the Force and ended up waking up in Da… the Chancellor's office" Luke bit his lip.

"Galactic Empire. What's that?" Luke heard Anakin mumble, but he ignored him.

"The Clone Wars happened twenty-three years ago," Luke finally admitted still staring at his old mentor. "I'm from a different timeline."

Anakin stared incredulously. "Are you suggesting time travel?"

"It's the only explanation I have," Luke stated, gazing back at his father.

"Well, the Force works in mysterious ways," Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair and appearing in thought. "Master Yoda might know something, perhaps we should ask him personally on the matter."

When no reply came the Master Jedi nodded to himself. "In fact, I think I will get to the bottom of this myself." Obi-Wan turned to his old Padawan. "Anakin, would you be so kind to take this young man with you until I get back from Master Yoda."

"But I've already planned something." Anakin rushed, his eyes widening.

"What did you plan?" Obi-Wan sat down again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…There's this interesting race going on in a few hours and you know, I don't want to miss it."

"Great, I'm sure Luke would love to see it as well."

Luke decided to remain silent. Studying his father once more as he followed their discussion on what to do with him. He felt a jolt of surprise, even happiness, to know that his father was interested in races as well, but on a second thought, maybe he shouldn't be; from what he had heard Darth Vader owned several space shuttles throughout his life, especially his personal flagship the Executor.

No, perhaps he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"Alright, I'll take him with me." Anakin slumped his shoulders and sighed. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, smiled at him and gave Anakin a supportive pat on the shoulder before his gaze trailed back to him.

"Luke," His calm eyes met with Ben and he nodded.

"Yes?"

"Keep this a secret for now. As far as we know, whatever happened to you has never happened before. We must approach the matter carefully." There was a spark of urgency in Ben's eyes he hadn't seen since right before his death. His mentor was taking this very seriously and Luke appreciated his never-ending support, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"I understand." Luke bowed slightly as to show his respect.

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth quirked up into a smile. He turned once more to Anakin and discussed the do's and don'ts. Once they were finished, the three of them rose from their seat and bid their farewells. Luke and his father took a different way, stepping from outside the Jedi Temple into an air speeder, and move through the skylanes that wove in between the skyscrapers. Luke stared around with much interest, still not quite believing the situation he got himself into.

Anakin noticed this and frowned. "What's the surprise. Never been here before?"

He shook his head. "Never in my life. I've heard about it, but I never thought it to be this big." Luke replied, leaning over the edge of his seat and stare down the seemingly endless pit of air traffic.

"You need to watch out or you might end up as Bantha Poodoo." Anakin warned from behind the steering wheel, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I know what I'm doing," Luke replied. "I'm just taking everything in while I still got the chance."

"Well, I guess you got a point. It's a great place with great people, but there are more stunning planets out there… Like Naboo for example."

"Naboo?"

"Yeah." Anakin nodded.

"I've never been there before either." Luke let out a deep sigh. "So when's the race gonna start?"

The was a momentary pause. "We're not going there." His father said finally.

"What?" Luke gave him a look, rather disappointed. "We're not going to the race? But where are you taking me then?"

"To a friend of mine." Anakin took a left turn and soared full speed through the air until it landed on someone's veranda. Staring at the building, Luke felt strange somehow. He could feel the presence of a life-form inside the apartment, but something was wrong… out of place, yet familiar.

Luke decided to push the thought away for now. "So you don't watch races?" He asked instead.

"That's not it." For the first time, a mischievous smile crept onto his father's face. "I tend to sneak away from the temple and watch them. Especially Pit racing, though it's illegal so I wouldn't really recommend it."

Luke smiled bitterly. He too used to sneak away from home to go and participate in races with his Skyhopper. He and his best friend Biggs used to be a couple of shooting stars that could never be stopped, bringing uproar in Beggar's Canyon and even treading the Dead Man's Turn. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Nevertheless, I promised a friend of mine we would meet up, so I'll just have to drag you along." The mischievous smile rapidly faded and something dangerous flashed in his father's eyes. "Don't tell anyone we've been visiting this friend of mine, understood? If the Jedi or anyone else for that matter question where I took you, tell them we went to the street race downtown. For now, no questions asked." Anakin stressed and Luke quickly nodded, though very confused.

Leaping out of the speeder, Anakin and Luke waited silently. He felt like he was missing something. Whatever his father had been wanting to keep a secret must've been of great importance. He had to keep all possibilities open, but for now, observing his father would be for the better. Possibly, the Force was trying to tell him something.

"Padmé!" Luke was brought out of his reverie by the shouting of Anakin, who by now had left his side and ran up to a young female woman with large brown eyes, and thick, curly brown hair. Embracing her carefully into the softest of embraces Luke had just recently experienced himself. He tensed, however, when he noticed the big bump of the woman; she was pregnant.

The strange feeling he had felt earlier.

The familiarity inside of the building.

It had to be.

"Mother…" Luke whispered.


	4. Padmé Naberrie

**Here I am again with a new chapter! I'm gonna start the de-aging soon, so don't worry about that ;) Also, I'm afraid future updates will be very slow considering school's gonna start soon. I've also got this other SW story I need to finish too. Though since every chapter of this story is kinda short in comparison to Twist of Fate, it might be quicker.**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 4 – Padmé Naberrie

* * *

When Padmé's eyes caught Luke's movement she froze and turned to Anakin, "Who's that?"

Anakin sighed. "Some Jedi we encountered in Chancellor Palpatine's office. I was left with no choice, and I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you where the guy's from. Obi-Wan thinks I've gone to some street race with him, so it's alright."

"But he's a _Jedi_." Padmé declared, still not convinced while glancing at the lightsaber that clung to Luke's belt.

"Is there something wrong with me being a Jedi?" Luke asked as he inched forward.

"You don't know?" Anakin muttered.

Luke gave him a look. "No?"

He felt two hands forcefully grab him by his shoulders, and Luke tensed before staring up at Anakin in bewilderment. "Could it be… You're from the future right? Are attachments still forbidden in the future? Are Jedi allowed to marry?" Anakin pressed.

"Forbidden?" He breathed, and shook his head, "I've never heard that one before."

Luke, startled by his father's aggressive demeanor, quietly pulled away from him and shifted his feet, examining the area to distract himself. When Luke turned back to his father, however, he noticed something in his eyes twinkle with… hope?

"The future?" Padmé killed the silence between them and stared at Luke curiously.

Luke tensed and glanced back at his father. "Weren't we supposed to keep that one a secret?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, but this is an emergency. I suggest we head back inside so we can explain everything."

"Alright then," Luke mumbled unsurely.

Padmé led the way inside her apartment while Luke and Anakin followed close behind. He caught a romantic dinner being served. Candles lit the table. The lights were dimmed and delicious aromas indicated a meal was being prepared, making him feel a little bad for being here to crush the moment.

After a quick tour around the apartment, they sat down on a large couch where Luke watched his presumed mother twiddle her thumbs nervously.

"So what's this all about? Are you really from the future?" She looked at Anakin before staring hard at Luke.

Luke nodded. "I am."

"But how's that possible? I've never heard of Jedi traveling through time." She asked skeptically.

Anakin nodded. "I was surprised too. But even the Chancellor himself said he came out of nowhere, and I believe this man. I can feel it clearly now."

"Thanks for believing me," Luke gave him a smile. "I know it might sound weird, and in truth, I'm having a hard time believing this myself, but I think the Force brought me here with a purpose. I'm still figuring out what it could be though. I can only guess."

"Any ideas?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Anakin noticed how Luke's eyes stared at the wall absently, as well as the feeling of strong complexity washing off the young man he felt radiating through a sudden bond between them. He curiously wondered what went through his mind.

Finally, Luke heaved a sigh and seemed to be struggling with the right words. "You two… um, so… are you two married?"

Anakin's eyes shot up. Sharing several glances with Padmé before nodding. "Please don't tell anyone. If they knew, I'd be expelled from the order, and it would have great consequences for my wife as well." Anakin sighed, shoving his hair back away from his face in frustration.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Luke rubbed his shoulders, still unsure about these strict policies. Yoda never told him about it. Not even Ben. Nor Vader for that matter.

Anakin smiled hopeful and looked at Padmé, "Can you believe it Angel, the code doesn't exist anymore in the future. We're finally able to become a family." Came his soothing voice. He was suddenly freed from his restraints and huddled his wife while planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Ani, this is beautiful news." Padmé smiled.

Luke's cheeks turned pink while watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He quickly turned to look anywhere _but_ his parents and went on to think about the matters at hand. He felt partly bad his parents thought everything would be well in the future after all his mother died after he was born, and Anakin became a ruthless Sith Lord.

It made Luke wonder whether his mother had something to do regarding Anakin's fall to the dark side. With this new knowledge on forbidden attachments, it made things easier to understand.

"You never told me your name," Luke was brought out of his reverie by his mother, who stared intently at him, "I am Padmé Naberrie." she introduced.

Luke nodded. "My name's Luke."

Her mouth curved into a smile. "You have a beautiful name."

"I think so too." Luke stared at them with a sad smile on his face. A part of him always wondered whether his parents truly loved each other and whether he was wanted… From the moment Darth Vader told him the truth, he even thought his mother to be some kind of harlot living near some poor urban retreat. Fortunately, that didn't appear to be the case. His mother was a senator — something Leia definitely inherited — and lived a wealthy life.

Perhaps the force wanted him to stop his father's fall to the dark side while saving his mother from a certain death.

Luke bit his lip. How was he going to do that? Ask the Jedi to stop with their forbidden attachment policy? He could give it a try, but then again Darth Sidious was around as well.

Besides all that, he felt strange. He couldn't quite explain how he was feeling, but the Force appeared reluctant on providing him with the extra information he needed to solve the puzzle. Luke could only hope that whatever the feeling was, it would come good as time passed.

Little did he knew.


	5. Strange Feelings

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows guys! You don't know how much I appreciate those as they're my burning motivation to write more ;)**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 5 – Strange Feelings

* * *

"I'm sorry for ruining your… intimate moments together. If you told me earlier I might've just explored the city or something." Luke mumbled slowly, covering a hand over his mouth as a yawn threatened to erupt while sitting next to Anakin, who sat across from Padmé eating their well-deserved dinner.

Padmé shook her head and smiled. "Of course not, Luke. It's not an everyday situation having someone from the future come over. It's very special and I feel honored having you with us today."

 _Even more special if you'd realize it's your future son you're sitting with._

"Definitely special." Luke laughed instead.

Anakin crossed his arms and nodded. "Besides, Obi-Wan would murder me if he'd found you wandering around Coruscant. The city's not all you think it is. It reeks of thieves, swindlers, muggers, and stuff."

"That doesn't sound all too optimistic." Luke murmured slowly.

"Not really, that's why I think–" Anakin shut his mouth and was brought to attention when his commlink went off. He reached for his belt, unhooked the commlink and stared at the name appearing on screen.

"Who's that, Ani?" Padmé asked.

"Speaking of the devil. It's Obi-Wan. Be quiet alright, I'm gonna take care of this," Anakin warned before bringing the commlink near his mouth. "Obi-Wan, hey there."

Luke heard vague mumbling through the device, and Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"The Jedi Council meeting has to wait until tomorrow morning?" His father repeated through the commlink. "I see. Well, we're pretty far off from the temple right now, I can fix us an apartment for tonight, there's one just around the corner."

There was a pause before Anakin paled, and laughed nervously. "Uhm yeah. There's a break going on right now, they will resume the race in fifteen-standard minutes. When I saw your message, I decided to find a secluded area and get in contact with you. That's why there's barely any noise around here."

Luke watched Anakin nod. "Yes, of course. I get it Obi-Wan, we'll be there tomorrow morning. Relax okay?"

Anakin sucked out a deep breath and slumped his shoulder, raking his fingers through his wavy blonde hair in relieve.

Luke chuckled, chewing on his last piece of stew as he spoke. "Very cunning."

Anakin gave him a smile. "I can talk my way out of things, especially with my old master. I suggest we stay here for tonight and get back to the temple tomorrow morning."

"Okay, so where will I be sleeping? I could really use some rest now." Luke yawned sleepily and stretched his arms.

"You've just had dinner. Do you know how bad it is sleeping right after having a meal?" Padmé questioned in disbelieve.

"I know that, but… I don't know what it is, probably time-travel fatigue or something, but I really need some sleep," Luke said tiredly, stacking his cutlery neatly in front of him, "thanks for the dinner though, it was delicious."

Padmé hesitated for a while before nodding. "Alright. Follow me, I'll take you to a spare room next to ours."

"Thanks," Luke gave his mother a smile before looking at his father, "goodnight Anakin."

"Goodnight, Luke." Anakin smiled back and watched him follow Padmé out of the living room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anakin remained silent as he stared at the candles glowing fiercely in front of him. Something was very strange about the man. It was unmistakable that he'd grown to respect him over the previous few hours, just as he felt Luke respect him. It was weird really, there was a bond he never knew existed between the two, and Anakin felt like he could trust him. He sighed, and decided to shrug the matter away; simply assuming Luke being from the future was the cause of this weird feeling fluttering in his confused heart.

"Dear?" Came the angelic voice of Padmé as she returned.

"Hey, angel," Anakin smiled, rising from his seat and kissing his wife smoothly on the lips, "is Luke alright?"

"I don't know. He didn't appear to be feeling well when I showed him the spare room. Perhaps they're really the after effects of traveling through time. I think we need him checked if things are getting worse." Padmé concluded worriedly.

"Perhaps…" Anakin stared at his wife thoughtfully. "He's been here barely a day, so I suggest we wait a little."

"You're right," Padmé sighed hesitantly but nodded. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

His eyes hardened.

"Everything's still the same. I… I can't get these visions out of my head, Padmé. They keep plaguing me." Anakin pulled away from his wife and turned his head away in pain.

"Don't shut me out," Padmé said, extending her arms and turning Anakin's head back to her, "ask Luke about the visions, he might be able to help you. Help _us_."

"How so?" Anakin quirked up an eyebrow.

"Luke's a Jedi, and you're Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear. Everyone knows you, and since he's from the future he should be able to shed some light on our situation," She gave him a smile, "believe me dear, if anyone knows about our future together It'll be Luke."

Something clicked in his mind, and Anakin nodded. How had he forgotten about that? Luke appeared to recognize his name from the looks of it. Surely he knew what happened.

"You're right! I should ask him now." Anakin went on and decided to follow Luke's presence into the spare room, only to be stopped by Padmé.

"No, not now. Luke's not feeling well, let him rest." She warned and brushed her fingers around his arms.

Anakin halted at her tone of voice and groaned. "Fine."

"Let's enjoy the time we have now." Padmé crept closer and the dazzling brown of her hair shone through the darkness, relishing the warmth of the embrace. Anakin chuckled, and settled into the embrace, his eyelids drifting shut. Warm. Safe. Happy.

"You're always right, Angel." Anakin murmured.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Time to wake up!" Anakin's voice echoed loudly into Luke's ears.

"…Just a few more minutes." Luke mumbled tiredly, tossing and turning in his comfy bed.

Anakin crossed his arms in dejection. "That's what you said fifteen minutes ago. There's not even time for lunch anymore, get _up_." He warned.

"Fine." Luke groaned, pulling himself up, and settling himself on the edge of the cream-colored mattress. His eyes flickered with confusion as he looked at Anakin.

"What is it?" he asked dully, noting a sense of unrest in his father's expression.

"Hmm, I don't know. You look different, yet you don't…" Anakin muttered thoughtfully before a sly smile crossed his features. "Perhaps your beauty sleep really paid off."

"Alright, I get it. I'm awake." Luke waved his father away so he could change himself in proper Jedi clothing.

Anakin nodded. "Good. I'll be waiting on the veranda. Get there as quick as possible alright?"

"Okay." Luke nodded as he watched his father turn around and leave his presence.

Luke tilted his head in confusion as he stared at himself in the mirror. His face looked more fresh than usual, even younger for some reason. A funny feeling crept over his senses, and he wondered whether his father had been right. After another impatience cry from outside, Luke pushed his thoughts away and quickly dressed back in his pitch-black Jedi robes. Following his father's presence out of the building.


	6. The Jedi Council

**This chapter was difficult to write somehow. I hope it's okay.**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 6 – The Jedi Council

* * *

Luke walked silently beside Anakin through the hallways, veering occasionally to avoid collision with a darting child… a _Youngling_ as Luke heard his father call them. He curiously glanced around, and couldn't help be entranced by the unique feeling that overwhelmed him. Everywhere he looked Jedi Knights either rushed off to start some kind of mission or were heading back to the accommodation center. Everything here was so unlike in his time, and to be able to see this was a blessing by the Force.

As they walked along the way, Luke and Anakin eventually met up with Obi-Wan who stood still and observed them for a long moment before nodding in their direction.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin gave him a smile.

His old mentor's smile didn't waver and he turned to look at Luke instead, nodding. "Luke there you are, the council has been waiting for you, and you look… well, you a bit different today," His smile contorted funnily into a deep frown. "I just don't know what it is…"

Luke decided it to be a compliment and shrugged. "I've heard that one before."

"The benefits of having a beauty sleep." Anakin chuckled.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at that. "I take it you enjoyed yourselves at yesterday's race?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Luke said calmly.

"Good. Now let us get inside, they are waiting for us." Obi-Wan answered almost immediately, cutting across the hall and waiting for them to join the turbolift leading up to the Council room.

Luke hesitated for a moment, feeling a wash of nervousness go down his spine while pacing forward. He was going to meet Master Yoda after all, who had now miraculously risen from death just as Obi-Wan and his father had.

He took in a sharp breath before halting next to Obi-Wan, who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You do not need to be afraid, Luke. I told Master Yoda everything, he understands the situation you are in."

Luke sighed. "That's a relieve then."

Anakin, who stood on Luke's other side gave him a supportive nod. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Luke replied, taking the compliment humbly as the turbolift reaches its destination.

When he realized he was staring at large double doors, he felt his father steer him forward. With slow steps, Luke stepped towards it until it opened through the use of the Force. His eyes widened while glancing around; the Jedi Council had many windows around the vast perimeter of the room, and a large crest fixed amongst the glossy floor. Around the giant crest were twelve, burgundy chairs for the twelve council members. Some seats were empty, but the ones occupied by Jedi Masters stared at him curiously.

Luke's eyes rose in anticipation as his eyes met those of Master Yoda. He felt a soft nudge from Obi-Wan on his right, who gestured for him to step onto the middle of the room, before walking over to his own seat while Anakin remained silent in place.

Yoda blinked as his hand slowly rose to stroke his chin. "Very special you are, young Luke. Heard your name, I have from Master Kenobi. Told me of your problem, he did."

Luke nodded, unsure what to say.

"So what happens in the future?" Luke looked next to Master Yoda to see a dark-skinned, bald man question him. That would be Mace Windu, if his father's description was correct. Apparently, the one criticizing Jedi Master on the council he had to be careful with.

Master Yoda shook his head. "Know that, we may not. For that knowledge, turned against us it may be. Stay with Luke, it _must_."

"Master Yoda…" Luke started, thinking his words carefully. "I… I don't know how I'm here, or what it is I'm supposed to be doing."

"Wrong, you are. Your reason for being here, already know you do." Yoda confirmed, and Luke sighed.

"…Yes, that's what I _think_ , but it's more like I don't know _how_ to do it."

"In this time, barely a day you have been. Trust on the will of the Force, you must." Yoda advised him.

"You're right, Master." Luke agreed silently.

"Another problem at hand, you have. Strange, the Force feels all around you. The essence of this issue, a great consequence it will be."

There were low murmurs all over the room, and unbeknownst to Luke; Anakin and Obi-Wan shared several worrying eye glances before staring back.

"What do you mean, Master?" Luke asked.

Mace cut in. "No one's ever traveled through time before, Master Yoda. Are you sure we can trust him?"

The murmurs were growing in intensity, and Luke started feeling uncomfortable beneath the wary stares of the Jedi Masters.

Anakin cut in harshly. "I believe him. Chancellor Palpatine saw it happen himself!"

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Believe in Luke, I do too. No problem for the galaxy, your presence is. But the problem, with Luke itself it lies."

"I don't understand…" Luke trailed off, shifting his feet.

"Your body, not made for time-travel it is. Wanting to fix it, the Force does. Slowly, will the Force adjust your body until our time, it will fit. Younger, you will become." Yoda's ears twitched.

Luke felt like he had trouble breathing properly, and the murmurs lowered down a little with the unexpected twist. The discussions from other council members, however, fell on deaf ears as Luke's jaw dropped.

"What…?"

"How old are you supposed to be in our time?" The hologram of Plo Koon asked with an arching eyebrow.

"I'm not even born yet. I'll probably be in a few months though… but then, if what you're saying is true Master Yoda… What'll happen to me in the end?" Luke breathed with tension.

Yoda's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "That, I do not know. The will of the Force, it will be. Believe I do, that you are here with a purpose. And another thing, troubling you hmm?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Yes… is it just my body? What if I start forgetting things."

"Know that, I do not. With time, find out you will."

Luke sighed.

Well, that explains why he looked younger this morning. The rough scars of war had softened on his face, bringing a whole new meaning of aging to the human body. That was why his father and Obi-Wan gave him that questioning looks earlier. He had become younger already.

"I suggest we do an emergency-quiz," Anakin said suddenly, attempting a smile.

"Emergency-quiz?" Eeth Koth repeated, and Luke couldn't help but give his father a questioning look.

"What's the last thing you did prior to our meeting?" Anakin questioned from where he stood.

Luke gave it a moment thought before answering. "I was celebrating an event with my friends on Endor. There, I had a conversation with someone before being swept away by the Force and taken to… Chancellor Palpatine's office; where I met up with you and Master Kenobi."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "That sounds about right. Apparently, it's just the body, your memories remain intact."

Relief rushed through Luke as he felt the weight of the galaxy move off his shoulders. After all, how was he supposed to save his father if he were to forget that one fact?

Yoda rose gracefully in his old age. "To me, you may come if any problems you have. For now, a room you will be given. There, meditating on what you need to do I suggest."

Luke bowed humbly. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I appreciate your understanding, and will do my best on finding any solutions."

"We have another discussion with Skywalker we must begin now, so I suggest you wait outside until everything is dealth with. You shall be appointed a room soon afterward." Mace declared.

"Okay." Luke nodded, giving Anakin a questioning look before heading back to the hallway, leaning against the wall while waiting for his father and old mentor to come out.

.

.

.

Behind closed doors, Anakin replaced Luke's place in the middle of the room, glancing at each of the Jedi Masters while the feeling of dread in his stomach suddenly intensified. He completely understood Luke's feelings earlier, he hated these lectures with a burning passion.

Mace Windu began. "Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the council as the Chancellor's personal representative."

"I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order." Anakin said firmly.

Yoda sighed. "Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand."

Mace nodded slowly, his deep-brown eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You are on the council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Anakin was shocked, and even angry when he saw the silent stares of the Jedi Masters bore deep into his soul, filled with suspicion towards _him_ , and Chancellor Palpatine. Betrayal kept echoing inside his mind, and he had trouble shaking it off.

"What? How can you do this… This is outrageous, it's unfair! How can you be on the council and not be a Master?" Anakin snapped.

"Take a _seat_ , young Skywalker." Mace shot sternly.

Anakin clenched his fists and drew in a long breath.

"Forgive me, Master." His eyes lowered down as he moved towards the empty seat, and sat down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That young man is going to be a problem.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked as calm as ever, seated behind his desk. But his thoughts dwelled on much darker matters than one would think.

Things were already perfectly set in motion. He had his soon to be new apprentice nearly begging at his feet. Anakin's turn to the dark side was imminent and with that the destruction of the Galactic Republic. The strength of the dark side flourished well, hidden under a cloak of false tranquility the Sith Lord covered up himself.

But there was a shift in the Force, running deep through his dark senses. Warning him.

It was the blonde youth from yesterday.

Sidious clenched his fists and growled. That wretched young man was no ordinary Jedi, of that he was very sure. He clearly remembered the bright, radiating light that made him internally crawl away from such blindness as the boy fell down inside his office — out of nowhere. The power he felt was too… rotten with the light side of the Force. Something had to be done about it.

He needed to find out who he was.

The Sith Lord nodded to himself and picked up his comlink. "Neero Menda? I've heard of your secrecy and superior strength. I have a mission for you."

Sidious paused before he drawled further. "Yes. I want you to corner the man, and bring him to my place down the lower levels. I take it you know where. Knock him unconscious or poison him for all I care, but I want him in one piece. Alive."

There were murmurs and Sidious nodded gracefully, a wicked smile crossing his features.

"Good."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anakin brought Luke to his new room in the accommodation sector inside the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda had been so insistent on having Luke share a room with his father, that he began to wonder whether the green creature knew why he was here.

After all Luke had miscalculated Yoda before.

"Seems like you're still stuck with me," Anakin mumbled as he tucked his stuff beneath his bed.

"That appears to be the case. I don't mind though." Luke said, looking around the small yet comfortable-looking room.

"Neither do I," Anakin gave him a sad smile, "your head must be one big mess right now… I'll go visit the temple soon and give you some time to take it all in."

Luke nodded, settling himself on the bed and lowering his head, "At first… I thought I could calmly find and fix my reasons for being here, but now… It's a race against time now." he racked a hand through his hair and forced a smile. "I'm surprised and even relieved to hear that the Jedi Council wants me to keep things a secret. I'd be very frustrating to explain whatever happened in the future, and neither am I so willing to tell them. I don't know what the consequences will be… so I have to be careful…" Luke mumbled, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Yeah…" Anakin's eyes glossed over, and he drew his lower lips between his teeth.

Luke noticed this, and his mouth snapped shut, briefly forgetting he was with a younger version of Darth Vader. Perhaps something was troubling him. Perhaps… perhaps he wanted to know something.

Luke opened his mouth in order to bring out the question, but he was stopped by a funny, tingling feeling in his right hand.

"What's wrong?" Anakin questioned, getting back on his feet and staring down at Luke.

"My hand feels strange–"

Instantly, Luke extended his right arm, and quickly pulled up his sleeve, jerking off the artificial skin that covered his mechanical hand.

"An artificial _skin_?" Anakin gasped.

Luke felt his right hand tremble, and he had to use his other hand for support. Both his, and Anakin's eyes widened as his mechanical hand miraculously turned into human flesh. Once the funny feeling disappeared, Luke checked on his hand to find out it was real.

"Unbelievable…" Anakin breathed, touching Luke's hand carefully. "that's not future technology, is it?"

Luke gave him a look. "My mechanic human-looking hand? Yes. My mechanic human-looking hand turning into human flesh? No, apparently that's my body regressing in age. And if I'm right I'd be twenty two-right now."

"How old were you yesterday?" Anakin pulled away.

"Twenty-three." Luke pressed his lips together.

Anakin nodded slowly, "So one day equals one year, that doesn't sound so bad. You'd still have twenty-two days left. Or, wait… on second thought make that about ten days. I'd better finish that crib I was working on and use it for you instead." He quipped, chuckling as he went on. "I'm sure Padmé would understand."

"Are you serious?" Luke deadpanned, "at least I hope you're not. I hope I'll be long gone before _that_ happens."


	7. The Attack

**There's certainly gonna be fluffy moments between Anakin and Luke! It's um, not gonna be in this chapter though, but it had to happen nevertheless. Though, updates might be very slow from now on since school's gonna start next week!**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 7 – The Attack

* * *

 _'Tell me… why am I here, and for what purpose?'_

The Force exploded around Luke, and he reached out, coaxing his body into the full depth of the light emitting from the Force and hoping it would be able to provide him with answers.

 _'…How am I supposed to save my father when I don't know where to look. Do you want me to stick around Anakin until something happens… or should I take the chances I have, and confront Darth Sidious instead?'_

A powerful warning shot through his senses, a warning so strong that it made Luke's heart lurch, and for a moment, he was unable to question further. Confronting the man behind his father's fall was apparently not a good idea, and he knew it to be true. Sidious deemed him a foe by the looks of it – and of course, he was right, Luke thought wryly. But how much did the Sith Lord know? It was a question eating at his heart. If Sidious did know of his connection to the future, he would have him disposed of immediately, there was no doubt in his mind.

 _'…but then… how am I able to save father when I don't have much time?"_

The Force seemed to be hesitating, pondering over Luke's silent question. Then, finally, it spoke.

Tell him…

Tell Anakin...

Tell Anakin who _you_ are.

Luke felt his heart beat faster. Hesitation swelled within his very core once the Force gave him the silent advice on confessing to his father. How was Anakin going to take it if he told him he was his future son? Luke tried to think back to his time with Darth Vader, the Sith Lord had been obsessed with finding him, and getting him on his side so they could overthrow the Emperor together. Darth Vader had truly cared about his well-being; so Anakin would too. He only had to be careful not to reveal too much information.

Nodding, Luke promptly left for Anakin once he retreated from his room. Thankfully, his father's aura shone through the Force like a blazing fireball that could not be extinguished because navigating through the Jedi Temples without the Force was like searching for a mouse droid on good ol' Tatooine.

He halted to a stop once his senses picked up the figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Turning around, Luke paced forward to meet with his old mentor.

"Be– I mean, Obi-Wan!" Luke corrected himself.

"Luke, how are you feeling?" Obi-Wan smiled, though he couldn't help arch an eyebrow.

Luke nodded. "I'm alright. Just figuring out some stuff on my own. Do you know where Anakin is?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I just spoke to him. Anakin said he was going to meet with the Chancellor. Is something wrong?"

Luke's mouth twitched a little. "Not really… I'm not very familiar with the other Jedi here, and I don't really know where else to go. It's not like I've been here before."

Obi-Wan seemed surprised as he gestures for Luke to follow him. "I heard you were not raised here in the Jedi Temple. It has been bothering me a little, considering most of the Jedi are taken to Coruscant. I can only guess there's another temple far away from here…"

"I was raised under different circumstances. Let's keep it at that." Luke said vaguely, not quite ready on telling his former mentor of the horrible future he would find himself in soon.

Obi-Wan's eyes softened as if in understanding, and he attempted a smile. "Would you like me to give you a tour around the temple until Anakin arrives?"

"I would love to." Luke's eyes brightened, and he smiled back. Deciding to postpone looking for Anakin as it was unwise to approach him with a Sith Lord around.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So what would you like to see first? You've already seen the Jedi Council and the accommodation sector… I can show you parts of the academy, perhaps watch some Padawan train."

Luke gave Obi-Wan a questioning look as they moved along the hallway. "Padawan? Is that something like a Youngling?"

"My, you really missed out on a lot…" Obi-Wan paused, and jumped on his question, "but no, a Padawan learner, or a Jedi apprentice in basic, is an adolescent beginning one-on-one instruction with a Jedi Knight or Master outside of the Jedi academy while Younglings are Force-sensitive children between the ages of four and eight."

"Oh, that explains. I never knew." Luke nodded slowly.

Obi-Wan halted, forcing Luke to do so as well. "Were you never apprenticed to a Jedi Master?"

Luke shook his head and gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry, I've had two wise Jedi Masters who taught me well. Though my first teacher never regarded me as a Padawan, he was more like a mentor to me, and I his pupil."

"Two? I see, well that's a surprise." Obi-Wan nodded as they resumed their way, crossing several hallways until they reached a large stair leading up to the academy. There, several boys and girls of all species gathered and raised their lightsabers in a fighting stance. Luke couldn't help being fascinated by the glamor he felt watching them do something he missed out on.

"Hello, Master Kenobi." Several other Padawan learners approached them, bowing.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Hello there."

One of the Padawan – a Twi'lek – looked up at Luke, frowning. "Have you chosen a new Padawan, Master?"

"Does he look like a Padawan?" Obi-Wan chuckled lightly.

"No… but I was just wondering out loud…" The Twi'lek trailed off, his gaze never leaving although Luke looked away several times.

Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on the Padawan's shoulder. "Don't worry young one. He is not my Padawan, and besides, I think I'll wait a few more years before choosing myself a new one. I allow myself some well deserved rest after Anakin."

Luke remembered his short time with Ben on Tatooine, and the promise he made by teaching Luke the ways of the Force and prepare him for the harsh reality he would find himself into. Amusement rolled in his stomach as he thought of that because the Ben with him right now didn't know that, just like Luke had been back then. A role reversal? Oh, how strange the Force could be.

When Obi-Wan pulled away, the Twi'lek brightened and spoke, "Master Kenobi, tell us some more stories about you and Master Skywalker!"

"Yes, please!" Others squealed.

Luke's surprised face contorted into a bright smile. "Wow, they really adore you."

Obi-Wan leaned over to Luke and whispered, "Watch Anakin come over, they turn hysterical." He smiled.

Luke gave him a look. "Really?"

"Please, Master!" Another cut in. Obi-Wan was forced to pull away and bring his attention back to the Padawan.

"Patience. Today is not a good day, I have a few council meetings coming up, and I'm showing this young man around a little. Perhaps next week." Obi-Wan said, causing the others to groan.

After several hours, Luke watched with great intent as the other Padawan train from the sidelines. From time to time, a master would come pick up its apprentice so they could go on some mission together, and Luke felt his heart lurch painfully. He would have loved this, everything was better than living as a moisture farmer on Tatooine, but his life turned out like it did, and he had accepted that a long time ago.

Luke decided to roam around the academy before meeting up with his father. After all, he was with Sidious right now, and the Force had specifically warned him not to look for the Sith Lord so he decided to wait until Anakin came to him instead. But it was almost twilight and there was still no sign of his father. When he reached out, he could feel the cloudy presence of Sidious next to Anakin, making him feel troubled that perhaps… something happened to his father.

Swallowing, Luke rose to his feet and decided to follow Anakin's Force signature; leading him to the steps outside of the temple where he touched his father's aura as if to warn him of his presence. At the same time, Luke felt the acknowledging pull of Anakin reach his, but a huge amount of darkness jolted through Luke's mind, making him feel uncomfortable at what Sidious planted in Anakin's mind. He clenched his jaw and was determined to discuss a few things with his father. He rushed towards him.

Suddenly, a warning flashed across his senses, but it was too late.

Luke's head snapped around, glaring at whoever aimed for him, but the pain had already been inflicted. He collapsed near the steps as his hand reached for a sharp object that hit him in the neck: a small purple-painted poison dart with a minimum length of 5 centimeters, causing Luke to cry out in pain as the immediate effects of the poison began to do its job. His hair had fallen roughly into his eyes and obscured his vision on top of the dark circles creeping around the edges.

"H-Help…" Luke choked out, but he felt himself being lifted over someone's shoulder – an unwanted presence. That's when he reached out for Anakin's Force signature once more, and send several powerful warnings through the Force in hope he would come save him.

 _'Anakin!'_ Luke yelled through their bond. _'Help!'_

His body became wearier, and he knew he was going to pass out soon. With his last breath of energy, he tried again.

 _'Father… Please!'_

 _'…Luke? Is that you? What's wrong?'_ Anakin's voice echoed inside Luke's skull.

 _'F-Father, help m-me…"_

Then, Luke passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anakin was not far from the entrance to the Jedi Temple as he walked alongside the Supreme Chancellor. Hesitating tremendously as stress started to take over his already conflicting mind. On top of his nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth were now more concerns developing, and in order to soothe his problems, he usually sought out Chancellor Palpatine.

"Being a Jedi is a difficult undertaking, is it not?" Palpatine gave him a wary glance, startling Anakin out of his thoughts.

"You can't imagine. They act like I've never done anything useful…" Anakin admitted sorrowfully.

"Perhaps it is the Jedi who are no longer useful."

Anakin looks back at the Chancellor, surprised. Palpatine sighed at this and spoke further. "Oh, once, it is true, they were a great force for peace and order. But now… they have always had difficulty with change."

Anakin nodded knowingly. "They act like I can't be trusted. Just because I have these feelings–"

"I understand completely, my boy. For all of their powers, it would seem there are some things the Jedi simply don't understand," Palpatine paused and goes to his other side, looking thoughtful. "…and perhaps they fear you."

"Fear me? Why?" Anakin gave him a look.

"Because they foresee you outgrowing them, becoming more powerful than any… or perhaps all of them. As to your marriage, I can see no valid reason why you should not be allowed to share your happiness; your love for each other." Palpatine straightened, and Anakin exhaled a breath he had not realized he'd been holding in.

"As long as I'm a Jedi, it's forbidden."

"Yes, as long as you're a Jedi…" Palpatine drawled thoughtfully.

The silence that followed was cold. An unwelcoming darkness swirled around Anakin slowly, engulfing him. He knew he shouldn't be letting these thoughts get the better of him, but he just didn't care. Questions like whether the Jedi didn't trust him or how to save his angel kept replaying in his mind, torturing him. But when a loud cry brought him back to his senses, his eyes shot up and he looked around himself in a daze.

 _'Anakin! Help!'_

Eventually, his eyes settled on several skyscrapers bunched up near where the Jedi Temple was. However, he was so focused on the presence of the familiar aura that he didn't notice Palpatine's wicked smile.

 _'Father… Please!'_

Anakin closed his eyes, calming himself before seeking out the shouting voice. _'…Luke? Is that you? What's wrong?'_

 _'F-Father, help m-me…"_

The connection between him and Luke became weaker and weaker until it completely stopped. With a snap-hiss sound, Anakin's blue lightsaber ignited and he resolutely glanced back at the Supreme Chancellor.

"Something's wrong with Luke," Anakin stated quickly, in a dangerous kind of voice.

"Are you speaking of the young man from yesterday?" Palpatine questioned slowly.

"Yes, and he's in danger. I have to help him!"

"No, Anakin. You need rest. I am sure the other Jedi Masters have sensed his sudden outcry as well. They will be on their way to check on him." Palpatine claimed.

Anakin shook his head. "Master Yoda told me to look out for him. There's a strong bond between us, I'm… I'm not sure what it means, but I have to go after him! I'll be back Chancellor."

Anakin didn't wait for him to answer, and he didn't look back. He knew the Chancellor was safe and knew his way back to his office, but Luke… something was terribly wrong, and he could feel it as if though Luke's worry was his own. It was terrible as was it frightening. Never had he thought it possible to care for someone he barely even knew.

Anakin pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he ran and took a left turn where he suddenly noticed someone jump off a roof. A tanned male with short-cropped and stiff auburn hair sprinted and jumped all over the place. From building to building; a clever maneuver mostly used by vile assassins who are known to move at the drop of a hat. Well, Anakin had a different thought on the matter and decided to follow him. Upon closer inspection, he felt his blood boil dangerously once he noticed the unconsciousness figure of Luke dangling over the man's shoulders

"Get back here!" Anakin cried through the humming sound of airspeeders nearby.

The abductor shot him a dark look before resuming his way down, apparently heading for the lower levels of Coruscant. Anakin promptly jumped down another building before throwing his lightsaber at the man to stop him from moving, but he dodged the attack. Acknowledging his failure, Anakin reached out towards his lightsaber as it moved back into his right hand before extending his left hand and making sure he wouldn't escape by _forcing_ him.

A loud gasp came from the man, and his russet eyes widened into mere shock. Anakin nodded satisfied, stepping closer to the abductor and holding him in a Force Choke. He absently noticed how Luke hadn't budged one bit, which only further fueled his anger.

"If you want to live I suggest you start talking." Anakin hissed, pointing his lightsaber at him.

"T-There's… n-nothing to t-talk about…"

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Don't mess with me! You were about to take Luke away. What did you plan to do with him?!"

"I'm n-not telling y-you… a-anything. I'd r-rather… die!" The man spat back at him.

"I would certainly like to end your life right here and now, but that is not the Jedi way." Anakin gritted his teeth. He put away his lightsaber and instead commed Master Windu, who regarded the situation for a moment before deciding to send several Jedi Knights over.

After several more chokes coming from the abductor, Anakin quickly released the man, who then collapsed onto the concrete along with Luke. He slowly moved forward and knelt beside Luke to nuzzle the unhealthy shade of pale skin on the man's forehead while bangs obscured his eyes like a sheepdog.

"Luke?" Anakin mumbled, but no reply came.

Luke didn't appear to be injured, nor was there a loss of blood to be seen. However, he was breathing heavily and remained still in place, giving Anakin the assumption that he might've been poisoned.

Finally, Anakin's fingers brushed around Luke's arm and waist as he settled him into his arms. However, by focusing solely on Luke he instantly forgot the auburn man, who by now rolled over the edge of the platform until he made the fall down the lower levels.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and let out a small growl, but decided that Luke's safety was his main priority for now so he went back inside of the Jedi Temple where a Jedi healer came to his aid and brought him into the medical examination room. There, the Jedi healer closely inspected Luke's fragile body, with Anakin waiting nearby. A pang of guilt washed off him. After all, he felt Luke's pull towards him earlier. Luke wanted to speak with him… but because he went outside…

Anakin shook his head and looked at Luminara Unduli with anticipation. "How's Luke doing? And what did you find out about the poison?"

"The poison was not meant to kill him. It was a drug to keep him unconscious." She confirmed from the other side of Luke's hospital bed.

"So he'll be okay?"

"Yes."

Anakin let out a deep sigh of relief, but Luminara didn't share his thought on the matter.

"I fear it might take some time before he'll wake up. Whoever was out there to catch him knew of his Force sensitivity, and didn't want to take any risks. The drug has a high dosage."

Anakin stiffened but nodded. "Do you know when the drug will wear off?"

Luminara shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't tell. It might take a day, maybe more."

"I see…" Anakin mumbled dejectedly.

The Jedi healer glanced from Luke to Anakin, to the entrance of the medical examination room; telling him she would be back in a few minutes in order to prepare several antidotes. Anakin nodded absently and merely stared at Luke's innocent face. Devoid of any emotion for what seemed like an eternity.

"Anakin!" A voice brought him out of his reverie and he turned around to watch his former Master rush inside.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin gulped, getting back on his feet, "I failed… I was supposed to look out for him, but I… I didn't know he was going to look for me instead. It's dangerous outside of the Jedi Temple, especially for him."

Obi-Wan nodded. "What worries me more is why anyone would want Luke. Nobody beside the Jedi Council should have knowledge of his origin, and neither does he know anyone here, well, except for a few maybe."

Anakin understood what Obi-Wan was hinting at. After all, they didn't have future knowledge like Luke did. Who's to say he knew no one around here? Surely as a Jedi, he would've met some at a certain point in his life. The likes of Obi-Wan, Yoda, Plo Kloon, Eeth Koth… hell, he was so sure he himself would've loved to meet someone as calm and collected as Luke.

Anakin sighed, his eyes lowering down to Luke's sleeping body. "…It's what worries me as well."

"When will he wake up?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"I don't know. It could take a few days." Anakin confessed with a shake of his head.

"But he'll…"

"I know." Anakin murmured, his eyes not leaving Luke.

"That's unfortunate… The council wanted me to bring a report on his condition. Is there anything else that happened to Luke before you got to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, nothing. He called out to me, and to his father."

"His father?" His old Master raised an eyebrow.

Anakin merely shrugged. "Yeah, apparently."

"I see. Well, you should stay with him. Luke's here because of the Force, and I'm sure he won't be able to get through this alone. He needs you. Think of him as your Padawan for a few days."

"Like Ahsoka?" Anakin mumbled as more troubling memories bristled to the surface.

"Yes, like Ahsoka." Obi-Wan whispered softly, patting him gently on the shoulder. The first emotion that registered with Anakin was shock, and he shook his head slowly. Eventually, he calmed down as the next emotion to overwhelm him was strangely enough; acceptance. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. Merely nodding his head, and sitting back in his seat next to Luke's bed.


	8. Father

**Here, have a new chapter. Please review!  
**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds  
** Chapter 8 – Father

* * *

His dreams were full of raging sandstorms, sending grains of sand against the moisture farm on Tatooine as he looked up from the main living pit while his aunt would come for him and bring him back inside. Most of his life had been just like that; sandy, dull and boring. Though sometimes he would find himself in his Skyhopper racing against his friends through Beggars Canyon. He won most battles – by a mile – and at times Tank and Fixer would bitterly accuse him of cheating, but Luke didn't, nor did he care about their complaint anyway. Flying made him feel free, and that was all there was.

Or was there…?

His heart lurched, and he whirled around to see the shrouded figure of Darth Vader inch closer. The Sith Lord lit his crimson lightsaber, reflecting the raging weather just outside. Luke stiffened, and before he could even comprehend what was taking place, the Sith Lord lashed out at him.

A hoarse gasp left his mouth and Luke ducked down, "Father, what are you doing?!" he shouted in bewilderment as he crawled beneath the dining table and looked for his uncle Owen and aunt Beru who had strangely vanished by now. All he could do was shut his eyes and hope the Force was with him today, but when he expected the final blow, none came.

 _"Luke, are you all right?"_

Luke drew a sharp breath, he _knew_ that voice. It was not the dark and strong voice belonging to Darth Vader. It was the gentle, sweet and kind-hearted voice of Anakin Skywalker.

"Father…?" Luke asked somewhat distraught, not daring to look up again for he was afraid of seeing the Sith Lord lash out at him again.

 _"Luke,"_ Anakin's voice echoed in his eardrums. _"can you hear me, Luke?"_

"I... I can hear you." Luke stiffened, and soon enough, the dream began to fade and a strong force pulled him out of whatever darkness he was trapped in. A sudden jolt of intense pain rushed through his mind, but they were quickly diminished by a familiar identity. All that remained was a blinding white light. He squinted painfully, attempting to adjust his eyesight.

"…Luke? Luke! You're finally awake!" Anakin's voice seemed ecstatic, but he wasn't sure why.

It took a while, but he eventually managed to clear his vision and finally see the plain white ceiling above him.

To say he was confused was an understatement. He had no idea what brought him to the medical center. He lay on a comfy bed and was hooked up to multiple machines and monitors while being swathed in warming blankets. Anakin seemed relieved when he saw him.

"What…? What happened?" Luke managed to croak out, his mind a mess though he did remember faint glimpses of searching for his father, after that all he remembered was the pain, an agonizing _sharp_ pain.

"Take it easy, you've only just woken up," Anakin said carefully, but the images in his head started to clear.

"N-No… I remember now, I was hit. Someone knocked me out." Luke groaned trying to move into a sitting position but he fell flat on his back, his body completely worn out.

"Do you need help?" Luke nodded his head afraid that his mind would stop working too. Anakin gently helped him sit up in bed and handed him a glass of water.

He remembered clearly now. The poisonous dart that hit his neck in full fashion and knocked him out. Someone pulled him off the ground… but by then he had already lost consciousness.

As if reading his thoughts, Anakin replied, "You were taken by an assassin. If I weren't around you would've been taken somewhere no one would ever find you." The last sentence was spoken quietly but dripped with venom and complete conviction and Luke instinctively turned his gaze away from his father.

Anakin seemed to realize his slight outburst and calmed himself, "Forgive me. I… was a bit frustrated, knowing the situation you were in…"

Luke took a measuring look around the room before nodding. "For how long was I out?"

"Four days." His father said softly.

"Four days," Luke empathized before his eyes went wide in understanding, "wait a minute– four _days_?!" his eyes shot down to his hands on his lap and he studied them carefully. Only now realizing how _tanned_ they had become. He didn't suppose being concealed in this room lead to that. No… this was the tanned skin of a farm boy living his daily life beneath the blazing twin suns.

When Luke flexed his right bicep and felt the rock-hard softball-sized muscle, he instantly noticed them being smaller than before.

"Force! Why was I out for so long?" Luke asked incredulously at Anakin, who grabbed a purple poison dart from one of his pockets and dropped it on his lap.

"The poison dart was one of very high dosage. Whoever was behind this knew of your Force-sensitivity and didn't want to take any risks. Any idea who it was?" Anakin asked.

Looking at the dart, Luke immediately felt sick and he placed it on the nightstand next to his bed, "I'm pretty sure actually," he grimaced. Sidious wanted him, and by the looks of it, he wanted him _desperately_.

"Who?"

Luke smiled sadly, but he didn't answer, and Anakin gave him a look before sighing in understanding, "Alright I get it, the reason you're here is because of the ones that attacked you right? That's why you can't tell," his voice trembled with frustration and Luke felt a pang of guilt.

Tell him…

Tell Anakin…

Tell Anakin who _you_ are.

"Anakin…" Luke's own voice began to tremble, remembering the spoken words of the Force, "Anakin… I… I need to tell you something," he glanced back at his father, who stared back at him with such sharpness Luke hadn't noticed before, and he knew… he just knew that the same thing was bothering Anakin as well.

"What is it?" Anakin leaned closer.

"…You might think of me as insane once I'm done talking," Luke laughed nervously, "but the thing is… Anakin, I'm not here just because of some guy trying to hunt me down. Trust me I've much experience with that. To be honest, I think I'm here because of _you_."

"Because of me?" Anakin repeated slowly, his eyes drooped down and he stared tiredly at the glass of water in his hands. "…Hey Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…" Luke responded slowly but this time Anakin started hesitating. His father shifted nervously in position and stared back at him. His bright blue eyes so much like his own boring deep into Luke's soul, and the bond existing between the two rapidly developed into something _so_ much more.

Anakin swallowed hard before letting the liberating words out, "Am… Am I your father?"

Luke froze. Literally, _froze_.

"How did you know?" He breathed, although he wasn't sure whether the words came out fluidly. He was given no moment to think it over because warm hands wrapped themselves around his waist and Luke suddenly had trouble breathing as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I _knew_ it. I just knew it," Anakin whispered softly, "whenever I was around these past few days, you kept sending me distress signals and mumble things about your father… about _me_. Something just told me I was the one you've been calling for. It had to be."

"Air–" Luke coughed weakly, still recovering from the poison. Anakin blinked at this and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Luke responded sheepishly.

Anakin looked at Luke, really _looked_ at him for the first time since their unusual meeting a few days back, and he instantly realized the similarities between himself and his son. Anakin's trademark blonde hair and blue eyes had been inherited by Luke. His flesh and blood, but Padmé's too!

"So you're really me and Padmé's…"

"Yeah." Luke returned the smile, though he appeared very sad.

Anakin leaned back in his seat, gripping the arm of the chair. Pain gnarled at his heart, and he didn't like Luke's apparent sadness, not one bit.

Anakin shuddered before moving on, "How's Padmé? Your mother… I've had visions of her dying in childbirth. Will she survive? Will she be alright?"

The questions seemed to surprise Luke, who instantly lowered his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I never knew my mother."

Snap.

Then, Anakin felt a wave of indescribable agony wash over him, like millions of hypodermic needles piercing his skin, all at once.

His Angel, dead.

How? What had he done wrong? How could he ever live in a world where there was no Padmé?

No, he was very sure that he couldn't.

"Then she truly died in childbirth…" Anakin mumbled while swimming in his own agony. Luke gave him a sympathetic look, but when Anakin's eyes darted back to his son's tanned face, he couldn't help but ask, "How? And your skin… I've noticed it too. What outer rim planet did you, or we live on? Was it Tatooine?"

Truthfully, he expected a no. Especially since it was the last planet in the entire galaxy he would be going to raise a child, so when he got the painful confirmation from Luke his heart arched painfully and he drew in a sharp breath.

"I don't understand," Anakin muttered tiredly, "I would never raise any child of mine on that backwater planet, _never_." he empathized again.

Luke hesitated, a wary smile covering his face. "That actually explains a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked suddenly.

"I'm… I'm not su…"

"Please!" Anakin begged fiercely, his hands grabbing tightly onto Luke's bed sheets. "I need to know, I _must_ know!"

"Alright, but do not succumb in your own grief… father," his heart swelled with pride at his son's mention of 'father', but he quickly forced the thought out.

"I promise you that, Luke," Anakin confirmed very seriously.

"You turned to the Dark Side of the Force," the words echoed through his now throbbing skull, and he wondered whether they were just his imagination, "I was raised on Tatooine because _they_ knew you would never go there. While the planet isn't exactly known to be the safest out there, it did have its benefits because _you_ would never go there yourself. At least that's what I'm guessing now." Luke finished, there was a sharp pain in his voice and Anakin experienced it as if that pain were his very own.

"But I would never turn to the Dark Side." Anakin began to hesitate. A world without Padmé to him meant a world without Anakin. The thought frightened him a lot, but he knew what he was capable of. If anything happened to his Angel…

"I don't know all of the details," His son's pure blue eyes stared absently at the monitor, "All I know is the name of the Sith Lord that misled you. He twisted you into joining his cause and you helped him create this new Galactic Empire that will soon start to take form."

"What about the Jedi? Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked silently.

When Luke stared back at Anakin he felt his heartbreak for the umpteenth time this afternoon, "I'm the last one. Most Jedi died during the Jedi Purges, and those who survived were hunted down."

"I can't believe it–" Anakin clenched his hand into a tight fist, lowering his head and letting out a low growl.

Padmé was dead, Obi-Wan was dead… He had turned to the Dark Side and his son had been taken from him while the Jedi were all wiped out, and all that because of him.

No.

Not because of him, Anakin was sure that right at this moment, he was pure at heart. He had not done those things–not yet anyway–and he had to remember his son's advice not to succumb to his own grief. Those things led to the Dark Side, after all. It was a step he was not willing to take. Not now, never.

"Father, we can change the future together. We must stay calm and not reveal too much information." Luke said, his voice bringing him back to reality, "You don't know whether mother truly died in childbirth. I've had my own fair share of future Force Visions. My friends were hurting badly and I thought they wouldn't make it. But they had left by the time I arrived and in the end, it was me they ended up saving." His son muttered under his breath, the memories clearly strong imprinted in his mind.

"You're right, nothing is set in stone," Anakin announced firmly, rising from his seat. "though I must say we need to act quickly. You're eighteen-years-old now, I don't think your body will be strong enough to defeat a Sith Lord."

Luke shook his head and looked at him with determination. "No father, we mustn't rush. You only have one chance at this! You now know of my existence and there's this huge chance you'll still turn. If that happens there's no doubt in my mind you would use that knowledge and head straight for Tatooine to come pick me up."

Anakin clasped his hands behind his back and paced up and down while his mind whirled. He couldn't fathom doing that to his own son, and to his own wife, "You're right Luke…" he sighed helplessly.

"It's all right father, just don't let my de-aging affect you so much alright? I've got enough things to worry about on my own." Luke prompted as his eyes followed him around the room.

"I'll try not to," Anakin mumbled, his gaze still fixed on the floor.

Luke gave him a wry smile. "Do or do not, there's no try. Has Master Yoda never taught you that?"

"You were trained by Master Yoda? He survived the purges?" Anakin blinked in surprise, glancing back at Luke.

"He did, though I better keep my mouth shut about that. He just trained me, there's nothing more about it honestly." Luke shrugged.

"I can live with that, but now I'm more worried about you. Honestly, how are you feeling?" Anakin asked.

His son shrugged again. "A bit strange really, but nothing seems to be _that_ off. I mean I still remember and I can still use the Force, even though I started my training at the age of nineteen."

The more Luke spoke, the more Anakin realized how much of desire he had to be with his son, to raise him and love him as his own. How cruel fate could be and tear them apart. He, Padmé and Luke…

Instead, Anakin sighed. There was so much he wanted to ask; did he know Luke in the future? Were they enemies? And how in Alderaan's name had his son started training at such an old age? If the Jedi Order thought him to be old when he was nine he loved to see their faces when they'd found out about Luke.

Although on second thought maybe he'd rather not.

Anakin swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "There's just one more question I must ask you."

Luke lifted his gaze, as if in understanding before he spoke, "You want to know the name of the Sith Lord that turned you."

"Yes," Anakin breathed heavily, "please Luke, tell me."

Luke seemed to consider it for a moment, a _very_ long moment and he could feel his son reach out through the Force, possibly trying to find out whether it was okay to tell him, and Anakin waited in anticipation, his entire body nearly shaking.

Then, finally, Luke sighed and his eyes met those of Anakin. "It's Darth Sidious," he confessed, though what followed was pure shock, disbelieve and utter betrayal.

"…Though you might know him better as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Luke finished and Anakin's world darkened completely.


	9. Reminiscent

**This chapter was written with months in between them, so it is** **not one of the best chapters I have ever written. I had this chapter in my Doc Manager for over a year.** **Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds**  
Chapter 9 – Reminiscent

* * *

Anakin walked alone through the gathering darkness. Night held the Jedi Temple and most of the Jedi were either sleeping or swarming through the city for night patrol, something he was glad not to be doing at this time of the hour. He wasn't ready, didn't trust himself to go outside nor did he dare leave his newfound son alone. Instead, he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed some food on a platter and moved back to his room.

The way back advanced with difficulty, his mind was swirling with dark thoughts. Something he knew he shouldn't be having, but his raging thoughts took over, growing fiercely and Anakin wanted to lash out at _him_.

How could _he_?

He'd trusted him!

Sadness. Frustration. Despair. Fear.

That is how he felt right at this moment; to be betrayed by one of his closest associates, a man he had known for nearly all of his life as a Jedi. it was pure betrayal. Aching pain swelled up deep inside of him, pushing, trying to get out. His free hand balled into a fist as his other hand clutched at the platter.  
 _  
"Father–"_ A voice, Luke warned through their Force Bond: accounting for his fierce anger, attempting to nullify it with calm words, to douse the flames burning in his wild heart.

Anakin panicked slightly, _"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."_ he assured his son and strolled back through the hallways until he arrived in his room and looked at Luke, who lay flat on his back for the first time since waking up in the medical center hours earlier.

He put the platter on the nightstand next to Luke's bed and tossed him an apple, who caught it single-handedly before moaning and trying to get back up.

"Have you come to terms with the Sith Lord's identity?" Luke asked somewhat tiredly, munching on the fruit.

"The fact that Darth Sidious is the Supreme Chancellor? I don't know…" Anakin muttered, taking a seat on his own bed, "The things he's done to me over the past two decennia without me realizing it. I still have trouble believing him to be this dark and twisted Sith Lord who'll be the end of the Jedi, the Galactic Republic and of myself…" he trailed off, "I never thought him to be so cruel, I could always rely on him if something bothered me."

"What about Obi-Wan? Aren't you two friends?" Luke asked in high expectation.

"More than that, he's like the father I've never had… but I can't tell him. He wouldn't understand." Anakin pursed his lips and shook his head. He reached out and opened the drawer of the nightstand, snatching his datapad from the base plate and starting the device, "Maybe we can look up the Chancellor's schedule for the upcoming days and set up a plan."

"Good idea," Luke eyes drifted away in thought, and Anakin had a nagging feeling that perhaps… maybe… something in Luke's voice indicated that he _knew_ Obi-Wan, and that's when he remembered his son back in Palpatine's office and soon afterward. He'd literally clung himself to his old Master. Could that mean Obi-Wan survived…? And were they still friends if he had? A Jedi and a Sith…

No wait, that couldn't be right, Luke had been surprised at Obi-Wan's existence, and he had said he was dead.

Anakin's lips set in a grim line, but he said nothing.

"Father, I think I have an idea," Luke said suddenly and Anakin blinked out of his thoughts, "you said the assassin meant to kidnap me survived and escaped. Knowing Sidious he'll have him do it again until he's finally got me, the guy's definitely not one to give up. Use me as a bait until we capture him."

Anakin crossed his arms and snorted, "What? That's a terrible idea, I am not going to use you as bait." he stated firmly.

Luke gave him a pleading look. "Who else do you want us to use as bait? You? The one he's after is _me_ so it should be me."

Anakin shook his head as Luke's plea fell on deaf ears. "No one's going to be a bait. Just what do you hope to accomplish by having an assassin in our custody anyway?"

"Beside the fact I might finally go outside of the Jedi Temple without being shot down, we can use him to our advantage in the future. Have him detained and make him confess when necessary. I'm sure he knows his employee." Luke claimed profoundly.

"Why can't we just tell the Council? It's faster, much easier and more effective. You're risking your life right now." Anakin demanded painfully.

Luke's lips set in a grim line as Anakin shook his head in dejection. He didn't like Luke's idea at all. It was too dangerous.

"I told you before father: you don't know what the Jedi might be up to. I'm not saying they're not to be trusted, in fact, I'm sure they have good intentions at heart. But remember you have just one shot at this. Informing them will alert Sidious as well and who knows what'll happen! Just… Just be patient father. One thing at a time. The Force warned me and told me not to confront Sidious, we have to trust that."

As it began to sink in upon him, Anakin gradually allowed himself to understand that the long road was far more promising rather than taking the quick and easier one. Wasn't that the way of the Sith anyway? He took a slow, deep breath and relaxed. _Patience Anakin_ , he heard the memory of his old Master whisper in his mind.

"I don't know how you manage to be so calm," Anakin replied eventually.

"I speak from experience," Luke let out a soft chuckle, "though trust me when I was younger I used to be reckless as well. Sometimes with friends, I got stubborn and told them I was the best star pilot out there who could beat everyone in a race." Luke said confidently, reminiscing about one particular event in the past. "It's true though, I _did_ beat everyone." He added in amusement.

Pride swelled in Anakin's heart, and a sly smirk covered his face. "I see you inherited my love for flying, though, seeing as you're de-aging I must ask: what's your definition of 'younger'?"

"Oh, yeah, _that_." Luke stared at him sheepishly, "yeah I think it was around this age, maybe even younger… I remember going to Biggs' house with Tank hashing out plans on our future at the Imperial Flight Academy. We all got excited on the prospect of flying together, soaring through the skies…" he mumbled more to himself, and Anakin duly noted how his son's thoughts appeared to be wandering somewhere else.

"You have me lost there," Anakin said flatly, reawakening Luke's attention.

"Sorry," Luke replied instantly, his eyebrows rose staring at the apple core in his hands, "you know, it's funny really…"

"Funny?" Anakin repeated in awe.

There was a stiff nod.

"These… thoughts – or more specifically _memories,_ feel like they'd happened just mere hours ago… or maybe days I'm not even sure myself," Anakin watched his son struggle for the right words, and dread realization began to creep into his mind.

"Does that mean you truly are forgetting the events from when you were older?" He automatically tossed his datapad aside and rose from his bed. Inching over to his son who glanced at him before shaking his head.

Luke shook his head. "No, all I'm saying is that these memories feel newer to me. More recent."

"Then what about the memories of your oldest self?" Anakin prodded uneasily.

Luke lowered his eyes and squeezed his hands tightly into the delicate material of the bed sheets. He sighed, "They feel… very _distant_. Like they happened some time ago, many, many years ago… Of course, I can still remember them, and they're easily comparable to an adult reminiscing bits and pieces of their childhood, but… I can't help but feel weird. Maybe it's the poison." he added against better judgment.

Anakin opened his mouth and then closed it, unable to speak. His mind was racing again, but this time they weren't flooded with strong dark emotions. Instead, he wondered what to do if Luke _did_ forget just in case. He'd be stuck with an innocent young man that would regress in age by the day while also having to fight against a powerful Sith Lord. How could he ever combine that? After what happened four days ago, he didn't dare leave his son in anyone else's care other than himself, although his wife was a good option… or just maybe Obi-Wan…

Anakin sighed, his old Master was right.

Skywalkers did have a knack for getting themselves into trouble. Big trouble.

As if sensing his thoughts, Luke turned to him and spoke urgently, "It's not a big deal. I still remember and I always will. Like I said they only feel distant."

"I understand." He whispered gently, ruffling his son's sandy blonde hair in a very fatherly gesture, and it felt so _right_ to be doing this. Luke blinked in surprise, stunned apparently, before looking up and meeting his gaze.

His pale-blue eyes spoke a thousand words to Anakin: Luke had never experienced the love of a father before, at least not from him. He had no idea of the things the other him had done to Luke in the future, but he doubted Sith Lords cared for their children. They were usually more concerned about themselves.

It made him think uneasily: just what had his son gone through in the future?

"Pass me a comlink." Luke began suddenly, reaching out his hand.

"What are you on about?" Anakin demanded incredulously, cautiously eying his son's outstretched palm.

Luke jumped to his feet and opened the nightstand drawer next to his bed hiding his lightsaber. With a nod, Luke hooked the weapon to his belt and turned to a perplexed Anakin. "It's time to get started and find the assassin. Obi-Wan will get suspicious if he sees us communicating through the Force too much, although I fear that might already be the case." Luke frowned, seemingly in thought about something.

"You think Obi-Wan knows?" Anakin muttered before blinking and scowling, "Wait a minute. I don't agree with this! And who said anything about involving Obi-Wan into this mess?"

Luke let out a sigh. "I know you don't, which is _exactly_ why we should tell your old Master about the plan and have you both watch me. "

Anakin's brows knitted in a frown. "…I don't know about this. And you believe this is the only way?"

There was a momentary hesitation before his son shook his head and sighed. "We cannot go after Palpatine, the Force has specifically shown me that. So yes, I think this would be a good start. We need evidence." He reasoned.

"Fine then. But you better don't get yourself hurt." Anakin argued as he unhooked one of his comlinks and gave it to Luke, who attached it to his own belt before nodding.

"I won't."

"Good."

"Do you know any popular nightlife venues assassins like to hang around?" Luke asked and Anakin frowned.

"I do, but aren't you tired?"

There was a shrug, "I've slept for four days, I'm hardly tired."

Anakin tapped the soft sheets fervently with his right index finger as he sat thinking about Luke's safety. _Force!_ Did his future son have a death wish? He couldn't have recovered from the poison so soon and neither was he likely to get past the security guard as the club only gave access to those above twenty. But then again, the Force was with his son. And there is no doubt in Anakin's mind that his son's sudden appearance is not without reason.

"…I suppose heading out right now might be a wise thing to do, considering your condition. I'll go get Obi-Wan. Wait here and collect your stuff." With a shake of the head, Anakin stood and rushed out of the room to find his old master.


	10. The Bait

**I was surprised to see people were still reading this. Thank you so much for the reviews! This was a rather quick update in comparison to my last one, seeing as it had a one-year gap. I'm glad this is the last serious chapter before I am able to implement fluff, haha. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds**  
Chapter 10 – The Bait

* * *

Even at night, the planet was still bustling with air crafts and noise. _Lots_ of noise. In fact, it might be even louder now rather than during the day. Luke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stood in a secluded area not far from their destination. Worry and doubt presented itself onto his elders' faces but Luke gave them a reassuring smile, stating that he felt perfectly safe with two Jedi keeping tabs on him.

"…The Jedi Council knows about the failed abduction attempt, and there are several groups looking for the assassin as we speak. Are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan questioned, exchanging a worrying glance with his father before turning back to Luke.

"You sound like Anakin." Luke said with a hint of amusement.

At that, Obi-Wan chuckled. "It is actually the other way around."

"Very funny Obi-Wan," Anakin lied in annoyance as he turned to his son. "Luke, we've already been over this before, but don't leave the Outlander Club, alright? That's all we ask of you."

"Don't worry."

"You have one hour, okay?"

"Of course."

"If anything's off, communicate with us. Do not hesitate."

"I think he understands, Anakin." Obi-Wan held up a hand, cutting him off. Luke watched his father draw in a sharp breath before nodding and planting a supportive smile on his face.

"I'm going then," Luke said quietly, whipping around and heading in the direction of the club.

It took him only seconds to realize why his father didn't like the idea of him strolling around the avenues. A Rodian crashed into him, bad-mouthing Luke for not watching where he was going; even though it was the _Rodian_ who was at fault here! With an offensive look, Luke disregarded the matter and advanced until he reached the entrance and joined a queue.

He could do this. Luke told himself over and over again. After lowering his defenses and thus alerting the Force-sensitive assassin to his presence, Luke realized he felt physically weak after a four-day sleep, but he made sure not to mention this to his father or Obi-Wan for that matter. They had already made their concerns clear and Luke wasn't ready to be taken to the sidelines just yet. He had to do something smart, and he had to do it _quick_. Without taking the easy road.

Not long after the row in front disappeared inside, the guard looked down at him and frowned. "How old are you? Show your identification."

Luke's eyes were serious as he met his gaze. "I'm, twenty-four."

" _Twenty-four_? You ain't looking like one, _boy_. Nor 's this place meant for kids, leave." Clearly, the alerted guard wasn't keen on letting him pass. And part of Luke felt awfully insulted; being sure he did not look that much different from his older self. After all, he was still the same height. Although his clothing did seem baggier than before — and the rough scars of war were completely gone too; replaced by a tanned skin, and just maybe a less mature frame…

Luke mentally cursed himself. Maybe he _did_ start looking more like a child. Not that he was going to let the guard know that.

"You've got it all wrong. I'm _not_ a child." Luke laughed weakly, trying to reassure the man, "I, I lost my identification card but I assure you I am speaking the truth." Oh, this wasn't going to cut it. It showed on the man his face.

"Begone! I know you folks, come back when you're older!"

Fine then. Luke subconsciously rubbed the hand that used to be made out of mechanical before waving it. "…You will let me pass." He declared in monotone.

There was a moment of pause and the guard started hesitating, oblivious to Luke's panic. Was it enough? Or was the man too strong-minded? Then finally, "…I'll let ya pass. Move along." He responded and Luke proudly advanced through several doorways before taking a seat on a barstool.

There he waited, scrolling uninterestedly through his datapad and trying to read a column on the current Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Sometime later, Luke sat staring at an alcoholic beverage someone poured him with a frown. Aware that every drink might be a toxic one. And even if he did enjoy a bit of drinking from time to time, now was definitely not appropriate. Who's to say what the side-effects were? No, Luke rather kept a clean mind even if the people here were kind of pushy.

 _'_ _Without Han, going out was boring anyway.'_

Luke leaned back in his bentwood chair, tapping its arms out of boredom as he watched an orchestra play their instruments from afar. The aliens were waving their saxophones as guests moved their bodies to the beat.

"Still no sign, huh," Luke mumbled to himself, slumping his shoulders.

Time ticked away and Luke let out yet another yawn. The chronometer hanging on the wall stated it was nearly 0300 in the morning. Slight irritation started gnawing at his heart after wasting his time here without getting closer to finding the assassin. He at least suspected some kind of movement after dropping his force shields, but nothing happened.

Sighing to himself, Luke jumped back on his feet and took a path outside.

.

.

.

Anakin sat on top of a skyscraper, staring down at the Outlander Club with purpose. Searching for Luke's Force signature every ten minutes before vanishing again. Anakin cursed his son for taking this course of action. But then again, everything seems to be going well right now. Checking his comlink, Anakin realized Luke only had twenty minutes left before they would give up and call it a day.

Letting out a stressful breath, Anakin turned his head up to look at his old Master, Obi-Wan, who stood next to him. A glance to the right shows his master is deep in thought, hands clasped behind his back, eyes closed, standing tall and stoic with his legs slightly apart. Anakin wondered what he was thinking about, whether it is the mundane nature of the task at hand, or whether it is something else, something concerning Anakin and Luke's relationship.

After all, Luke had said he harbored some suspicions to Obi-Wan's knowledge, and Anakin was hesitant but extremely curious to find out.

"Obi-Wan. What are your thoughts on Luke?" Anakin finally dared to ask, his eyes as serene as can be.

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan hummed, taken out of his thoughts. He cocked his head down at him, frowning. "I do not know a lot about him, but his presence is very fascinating. It would be a lie If I said I wouldn't want to know more about him."

Anakin nodded. "I suppose being from the future does that to people."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "You could say so. But some of the things he said just doesn't make any sense to me…"

Anakin blinked, surprised. "Really, what is?"

There was a sigh from his old master. His eyes never leaving the bustling crowd of aliens below. "Luke told me he wasn't trained on Coruscant. And although there are other Jedi temples out there, what left me surprised was that Luke said he was trained by _two_ Jedi Masters."

"Having two Jedi Masters might be normal in the future." Anakin defended, even if he knew better himself.

One of those Jedi Masters was actually Grand Master Yoda, or so Luke claimed. He could only guess about the second one as he doubted his son would tell him.

Nodding, Obi-Wan murmured somewhat concerned, "He also doesn't know what Younglings or Padawans are."

"Are you serious?" Anakin exclaimed sincerely and looked away. That was surprising, to say the least. Younglings and Padawans are basic Jedi terms. He couldn't fathom someone like Master Yoda leaving all that out in Luke's teachings.

"But enough about my thoughts on Luke. What about yours? I've never seen you get on good terms with someone that quickly." Obi-wan tore his gaze off a group of Twi'leks and mimicked into Anakin's positioning.

"You think so?" Anakin's surprised look congealed with a wry smile. "We actually have a lot in common. It really clicked between us when we went to that street race downtown. And well, he's from Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Obi-wan stroked his beard, thoroughly surprised at the revelation, "Was he a slave as well?"

Anakin winced, shaking his head. "No. Well honestly, I'm not sure. But I'd like to think he's not."

"I understand." Was all Obi-Wan said, crooking his fingers and leaning back a little; appearing in thought.

Anakin nodded and lowered his head, grabbing his comlink and staring at the button that would instantly call Luke if he wanted to.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan began again, his tone calm and composed.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, hands twitching as he locked eyes with him.

"I have to be honest with you. I have been suspicious of both you and Luke. The way you two act around each other…" Obi-Wan paused, face serious, and he leaned a little closer to Anakin. "It appears to me as if Luke knows you in the future. Did you notice this as well?"

"Really?" Anakin hesitated, pondering on what to say before something popped into his mind and a sly smirk crept on his face. Waving him off. "Obi-Wan, I'm the hero with no fear. Everyone knows me. He's probably heard all about the great deeds I've done."

The corners of Obi-Wan's eyes crinkled, "True that." he chuckled, "One has got to wonder what great feat you will achieve in the future. Knowing your reputation and all. I'm sure Luke knows all about the rules you've broken."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Anakin gave him a look.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Do not worry Anakin, I was just joking. You may be my old Padawan, but you're also like a brother to me. I am really proud of you and I am sure you will do great things."

"Your faith in me is misplaced." Anakin's voice wavered as he turned away from Obi-Wan and felt a hard-lump rise in his throat. Feeling practically bad for lying to his former Master.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Obi-Wan stand up suddenly. A movement he hadn't quite expect, and Anakin cocked his head in the elder's direction before some very unsettling tremors in the force brought him to attention.

A warning. A familiar and dangerous presence. Nearby.

"Luke!" He felt himself shout.

.

.

.

Shuffling through the hallway leading to the back of the club, Luke couldn't help but halt as he noticed a full-sized mirror standing in the middle of the room. Feeling drawn to it. But scared of what to see. After all, it was the fifth day since he had last seen himself in a mirror.

Taking a deep breath and reaching out a hand, he moved towards the mirror – until he bumped into a muscular man narrowing his eyes at Luke.

"Hey, watch it you scum!" He snarled pushing Luke back.

Luke groaned, bowing his head ashamed. "I-I'm sorry."

The muscular man huffed, complaining even more as he left through the exit door. Standing there in silence for a moment, Luke turned back to the mirror, eyeing it carefully again before stepping towards it.

 _"Tell me. What's so interesting about a mirror."_

Out of nowhere another voice jumped in. But there was something about the pitch that doesn't sit right almost immediately; it was low, dark and extremely cold.

"Uh," Luke froze at the vile tone of voice and whirled around staring suspiciously at the tanned man with short-cropped and stiff auburn hair. "Isn't that my business?"

The man shrugged. The corners of his mouth quirked up and Luke didn't like that expression one bit. Taking a step back, Luke reached out through the Force and was shocked out of his wits to find a tendril of the Force warn him.

Luke winced, "You're the assassin!" he accused almost immediately; pointing his finger at the man and clicking his tongue.

How could he not have felt the warnings earlier?

"Correct."

Luke unsheathed his green lightsaber without a second thought and held it out in front of him with both hands securely grasping either end of the saber's hilt.

The Force around Luke had been swirling hesitantly, and it had seriously been messing with Luke's focus. He could only guess as to why this was happening. However, now was not the time. He didn't want to waste another four days in the medical center so he simply held his stance and glared at the assassin hoping his father and Obi-Wan caught the warnings.

"I don't have time for a fight. I know Skywalker is here, watching you." The assassin, Neero Menda, confessed.

"I'm not planning on having him ruin the moment again."

The silence that followed unnerved Luke, but he kept glaring.

"So… I took more men with me." The assassin exclaimed playfully. Taking out his blaster and set it to stun before pointing it straight at him.

Luke felt his eyebrow sweat as three more assassins moved straight from the area he had been sitting in for nearly an hour. Also turning their blasters on him.

"Hands up, boy. Come with us willingly or suffer the consequences. The choice is up to you." Neero Menda threatened, and Luke darted his blue eyes around. His heart skipping a beat.

"I'll never come willingly," Luke said proudly. Hoping the Force wouldn't fail him again.

Neero Manda shrugged, "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," He motioned his hand upwards and shook it, "Stun him!" he commanded.

Next moment Luke found himself blocking stun blasts and he cursed. He was surrounded and barely in a position to dodge all shots. His lightsaber flashed and twirled, blocking and deflecting stun blasts back towards his attackers or towards safer avenues. Gradually he walked backward; his back nearly against the wall. Breathing heavily, Luke narrowed his eyes at the assassins. Feeling helpless.

Giving everything he got, Luke jumped over the main assassin's head. As feet touched the floor, he twirled around and used the back of his hilt to knock out Neero Menda before swinging his lightsaber around in an attempt to parry the other stun blasts when suddenly a blast hit him right in the chest.

" _Luke_!"

His confused brain had no time to wonder what was going on before he fell to the floor and passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two hours later, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood at Luke's bedside as they took off his robes and laid him in bed. Obi-Wan eyed the young man he had grown to appreciate over the past few days, even though he was sure there was more to him than meets the eye. Luke was unconsciousness but unharmed, which was a good. They wouldn't have been in time had the assassin wanted him dead.

Staring sadly at the sleeping man, Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice. "He should gain consciousness soon."

Anakin simply nodded, his expression unreadable.

"…Though when he does, I assume he will get a terrible headache." Obi-Wan murmured, shoving Luke's sweaty hair away from his eyes and sighing.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. One which Obi-Wan didn't like.

"I spoke to Master Yoda shortly before we took the assassins to their cell. The Council will relieve you of your duties from now on so you can focus on protecting Luke."

"I will be there for him," Was all Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded, straightening and placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin gave a slight nod, watching his former master head outside and leave their dorms.

Once he was sure Obi-Wan was gone, Anakin left his room and made his way through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Glancing at Luke's lightsaber clinging to his belt, Anakin felt his jaw clench as he stepped outside. He took the air speeder and soared through the skies with one single purpose. Gripping onto the controls tightly dark thoughts threatened to overtake his mind.

He had to know who was behind this, even though Anakin was sure he already knew.

He just simply refused to accept it until he heard it himself.

Gritting his teeth Anakin opened the door to cell number 1118. What he found was the unconscious assassin, Neero Menda, who laid crumbled on the floor. All he felt was a heavy annoyance, hurt, and betrayal. This was the assassin that caused Luke so much trouble; he who poisoned him. He who worked for a Sith Lord.

He wanted to strangle him. Take out what little life was left in him.

"Wake up you piece of junk." Anakin hissed, grabbing the assassin by the throat and pulling him up. Using the Force to let him gain consciousness albeit a painful one. His other hand slid into his pocket and pressed the activation button of a device.

"You again." The assassin huffed in annoyance and pain.

"Yes, me again." Anakin glowered at the man, letting the assassin drop to the ground. "I need to have a word with you."

"Hmpf," Neero Menda scoffed, leaning his head against the wall and glare at Anakin. "I ain't telling you anything Skywalker."

Anakin snapped, "Who has hired you. Who told you to abduct Luke!"

"No one. It was all my doing." The assassin looked away, seemingly uninterested which only further fueled Anakin's anger.

"Lies." Anakin retorted angrily, clenching his fists. "Tell me the name of your employee, leave Luke alone, and I promise to let everything drop."

"What happened to my comrades?" Neero Menda asked suddenly, his eyes searching Anakin.

"Captured as well."

"I see."

Anakin crossed his arms. Patience wearing thin, "Well? Have you decided yet?"

"As I told you before," the assassin scrunched up his face and gave a bitter laugh, "it was all my doing."

Anakin straightened and pounded his fist against the wall. "Was it Darth Sidious?" His heart lurched and he felt furious and betrayed as he said the name.

"And what if he were."

Anakin grimaced. "So, it's true. It is Darth Sidious."

The assassin blinked, then glared. "I'm not saying that. That's just who you want it to be."

"No, I can feel you trying to make me believe it is anyone _but_ Darth Sidious." Anakin's forehead furrowed as his blue eyes blazed with fire, "It's Darth Sidious. You just confirmed everything."

"You think you're very smart, huh." Neero Menda rolled his eyes and smirked, "But don't think I will confess to anyone. No one will ever know it was Darth Sidious. I won't ever confess."

"You don't have to, I have recorded everything you just told me." Anakin took a deep breath and relaxed. Deactivating the recording device in his pocket and move away from the shocked assassin, "If you're not willing to tell the Council, I will just show them this."

With that, Anakin turned around and left the cell.


	11. After the rain, comes sun

**This is my last week before school starts again so I'm not sure how long it will take before the next chapter. Thank you for reading though. Please leave a review as they're my burning motivation for more :)**

* * *

 **Beyond the Bounds**  
Chapter 11 - After the rain, comes sun

* * *

Luke's forehead throbbed, a pulsing thickness that worked its way around his eyes and under his skull. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut again. Moving in bed didn't come as easy to him and after a moment Luke vaguely remembered being shot by a stun blast.

Taking a deep breath, Luke opened his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. Processing what he'd just remembered once he got a bearing on his surroundings again. He was supposed to be captured. Taken to Darth Sidious. But instead Luke found himself back in his room with a sleeping Anakin on the other side.

Scratching the back of his head, Luke frowned at the face that was his father. He looked almost peaceful, with his dark blonde hair tumbling over his forehead and the worry lines that often crinkle his temples all but gone.

Not wanting to wake up his father, Luke tried to get back on his feet, slowly, before limping his way over to the showers. Once deeming himself clean enough, Luke put on his black Jedi robes only to find they had become a little larger.

Although Luke realized it was _he_ who was a little smaller.

Great. Just great.

Limping back to his room, albeit a little smoother than before, Luke was relieved to find his father still resting.

 _'He must have a lot on his mind'_ Luke thought silently as he lowered himself on the floor in between their beds, and crossed his legs in a sitting position. Closing his eyes, Luke tried to push away the awful throbbing threatening the corners of his vision, but he simply couldn't help stress what had happened last night, and what would in the future.

Did his father and Obi-Wan succeed in capturing the assassin? They must have, right? Otherwise he wouldn't be here. But why didn't he felt the disturbance in the Force? Only when he consciously reached out his senses did he notice something was amiss. But by then it was too late.

Pushing aside those thoughts Luke turned his attention back to his sleeping father. A little nervous he approached Anakin and gently shook him by the shoulder. Slowly, Anakin groaned before opening his bright blue eyes.

"Luke?"

"Good morning." Luke simply smiled back.

"You're awake!" Anakin quickly moved into a sitting position. His eyes twinkling with happiness and hope as he watched Luke sit next to him. "I didn't think you would wake up before I did."

Luke couldn't help but grin. "What? I didn't plan on sleeping another four days."

Anakin chuckled. "I suppose you're right. How are you feeling though?"

Luke's expression contorted uncomfortably as he held a hand to his head. "Got a headache. But not as bad as when I woke up."

There was a nod. "Last night we were just in time knocking out Neero Menda's followers. We're lucky they only stunned you and caused you nothing more… severe." Anakin glowered, his throat tightening and Luke sensed this with great difficulty.

"It's okay father. I'm still here." Luke attempted to quell his father's rising anger, "Thanks to you and Obi-Wan of course."

Luke was relieved to find that flicker of anger from his father snuff out and be replaced with shame for openly radiating it through their Force bond. A forced smile played at the corners of his father's lips.

"Yeah, but you were right."

"I was?"

"It was you who came up with the plan," Anakin explained meekly, "If I went straight to the Council it would only alert Chancellor Palpatine."

"So, I take it you captured the assassin?" Luke asked hopefully.

His father nodded proudly. "Yes, and no matter what happens, I have all the evidence the council needs." His prosthetic arm slipped into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small recording device.

Luke blinked. "That's crazy!"

"Crazy? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"It's a good thing," Luke replied amused and Anakin couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to tell Yoda," Anakin explained further, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "The council will have him brought before the court for questioning. But I doubt he will confess, even after I told him I recorded his confession. That assassin is known for his secrecy."

"And you managed to get him to confess how again?"

"I paid him a personal visit in his cell after tucking you in. After that, I merely mislead him by twisting my words." Anakin tossed the device in the air before placing it back safely where it belonged; his pocket.

Luke was stunned for a moment. Memories from a time rather forgotten bristled to the surface and he tried his utmost best not to compare Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader, but Luke couldn't help it. He suddenly remembered what kind of a man his father, this Anakin Skywalker, would become in the future.

And how much he desired to prevent it from happening.

Taking a deep breath, Luke rose from his seat and stumbled over to his side of the bed. Putting on his boots with one hand, Luke opened his drawer hoping to find his lightsaber in there.

"I've got your lightsaber," Anakin stated as if reading his thoughts. "Here, catch it."

Luke extended his hand and reached out through the Force, catching the hilt of his beloved lightsaber with ease only to find it disappear when he attempted to attach it to his belt.

"My lightsaber!" Luke gasped, hands still searching his belt. There was a genuine emotion of shock on his face. It couldn't have disappeared into thin air, right?

"I saw it," Anakin replied and rose from his seat. "I guess I can lend you mine for a while."

Watching his father unhook his own lightsaber, Luke felt himself shake his head but Anakin simply shoved the familiar metallic hilt in Luke's hands, much to his dismay.

"You can't. This is your lightsaber and—"

"And that it is my life? That I should not try to lose it?" Anakin interjected, "There are things more important than my lightsaber. I'm giving this to you because _you_ are my life. I don't want to lose _you_. Both you and your mother mean everything to me right now. I want you to understand that by this simple gesture of love."

Luke felt his hand tremble slightly but the words hit him hard emotionally. During his youth, he would've moved heaven and earth to hear his father tell him this. And just when he accepted his life without a father… here he is telling him how much he cares for him.

"Are you okay?" Anakin eyed him worriedly, looking down at his son's messy hair. Expression unreadable.

"I-I'm fine…" Luke hesitated, fingers flexing around the hilt of the lightsaber. "…It's just, I used this lightsaber before. It's been _so_ long since I last carried it around."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin tried his best to hide his fear, but Luke sensed it clearly through their established Force bond. He figured the growing tension was because Anakin sensed his discomfort around him. If his father didn't know, it would only become worse.

Coming to a conclusion, Luke stared up at his father and gave a half-smile. No more holding back. "Obi-Wan gave it to me when he told me my father was a Jedi Knight. He said… he said my father wanted me to have this lightsaber when I was old enough."

"Obi-Wan is alive? I don't understand. I thought you said he was dead." Anakin shook his head in denial.

"He watched over me on Tatooine," Luke explained, the memories fresh in his mind. "I always knew him as old Ben though. A strange wizard that one. He actually saved my life numerous times. But he died in a confrontation with Darth Vader."

"Wasn't that the name of…" Anakin trailed off in horror.

"It's the Sith name you took. Yes," Luke confirmed, further dragging Anakin into disgust of what he would become. "You two have some deep-rooted history. I don't know all the details considering you… sort of killed Obi-Wan shortly after he took me off Tatooine." Luke finished.

"I can't believe I would ever… to Obi-Wan…" Anakin stumbled over his words, his emotions a mess and Luke watched him silently move towards a chair for support.

"Obi-Wan never told you about your parents?"

Luke shook his head. "Not until I was nineteen. Obi-Wan told me Darth Vader killed my father. I never really appreciated that lie, but I understand now."

Anakin nodded painfully. Tears shimmered in his eyes but he tried to suppress it. "Obi-Wan tried his best to protect you. He didn't want you to fall to the dark side as I did."

"Yeah," Luke replied and there was another uncomfortable silence before Anakin began to speak again.

"So… Obi-Wan, huh. He taught you alongside Yoda?" Anakin mused.

"Yes," Luke repeated, looking down his father's lightsaber one more time before hooking it to his own belt.

Anakin nodded, his expression was anything but relaxed. "I must say I'm surprised. I didn't think you would tell me anything about yourself, and I can feel the truth in everything you say… It hurts me a lot, and I can only imagine how painful it must've been for you."

Luke's lips set in a grim line, "I sensed the discomfort in you, father. That is why I decided to be honest with you. I can only hope you will repay me by not giving in to your anger and use this information against me. No matter what, the future is changed now."

"I will not fail you, Luke. Promise." There was a firm and honest tone in Anakin's voice that soothed Luke's troubles. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"There's… one question I wish to ask." Anakin paused, his eyes searching for the right words. "What happened to me in the end? Am I still alive in your time?"

"Oh, yeah, you're still alive and kicking," Luke answered wryly. "Funnily enough, you're trying everything in your power to capture me. Much like that assassin just now. Just for different reasons."

Anakin bit his lip. "I really don't want all of that to happen."

Luke plastered a half-smile on his face. "That's what I'm here for, to change it with you."

He didn't move when his father approached him, Luke didn't even flinch when his father pulled him into the warmest of embraces he ever experienced. Luke opened his mouth but words failed him. His tears threating to fall.

"Thank you, Luke."

"No, thank _you_." Luke didn't pull away; he kept himself close, his forehead pressed against his neck, his hot breath hitting his skin in tiny puffs. His arms were clasped about his shoulders, almost as if he was afraid he would disappear.

"Luke?" Anakin began suddenly, pulling away ever so gently.

"Yes?" Luke asked, looking up at his father.

"What's next, my extremely wise and future son." Anakin began with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Luke couldn't help but grin at that. Then he pointed down at his baggy clothing.

"Could use some new clothing. I nearly tumbled down the stairs just now and that wasn't because of last night's bruises."

"We should be able to provide you with Padawan robes," Anakin agreed, turning around he motioned for the door to open, "and how about some fun? Guess we should keep it low though since you haven't recovered fully yet."

"Sure, I could use some fun." Luke nodded following Anakin through the corridors of the accommodation center. He tried not to be offensive staring at other Jedi, but he simply couldn't help staring at the famous Jedi Knights of the past. Even now it still felt surreal to be amongst them.

When his father took Luke to the Padawan section of the Jedi Temple and practically shoved him in a room full of Padawan, Luke didn't know how to reply other than say 'hello'. The Padawan were young people. Varying from teenagers to young adults. Vaguely he wondered whether he would still be a Padawan had the Order survived, but Luke knew better so he pushed the thought aside and acknowledged the surprising looks of Padawan once they saw glimpses of Anakin as he was dragged inside.

When Anakin shut the door and waited outside, Luke turned around and searched for a private spot. Ignoring the curious stares, he stalked off to the dressing room carrying the folded Jedi garments his father passed him earlier and put them on. Grinning with glee as he inspected each piece of silk with care. To be able to wear this! Boy, if only Leia and Han could see him now.

For a moment Luke hesitated when he noticed the large mirror hanging in the corner of the dressing room. How old was he supposed to be again? He'd passed out too many times for him to be able to count the days. He cocked his head taking into consideration how long it has been. Pulling out his hands, Luke started counting days.

It was the fifth day since the poison accident. And he remembered saying he was twenty-two the day of the accident, and eighteen when he woke up yesterday. Which would physically make him seventeen now.

Luke snickered thinking back at the things he did at seventeen. It was at that age he started seriously rebelling against his uncle for becoming a moisture farmer, and proclaimed he would join the Academy and join with Biggs and Tank. Become a pilot like his father.

Maybe he could save Biggs and Tank's lives as well by making sure the Empire never happens. And of course his dear Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru…

Luke gave a hopeful frown as he approached the mirror and saw someone else staring back. Someone oddly familiar, but different. He still looked the same as always; blue eyes, messy blonde hair. That hasn't changed. But then there was his shrinking body. Though the growth spurt happened when he was fifteen, it was impossible not to notice the change in body.

A part of him didn't mind becoming younger, but the other part of him saw it as a ticking time bomb. At what age would he and Anakin confront Darth Sidious? Seeing as his father had everything under control, Luke assumed it wouldn't take too long.

Luke glanced down at himself, taking in the brown and white Padawan robes before setting off towards his father. As he walked there Luke noticed the other Padawan staring in his direction again which made him feel uneasy.

"Where is your braid?" One asked suddenly.

Luke blinked in confusion, turning towards the voice. "My what?"

Luke mentally slapped himself for not keeping his mouth shut because whatever he had said shocked all the Padawan listening.

"Who are you?" Another jumped in, coming to a halt next to the other Padawan.

"I'm Luke."

"Why are you with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke shrugged uncomfortably. "He's helping me with some problems."

"Are you his new Padawan?"

"No," Luke replied.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Luke rushed off towards the door and quickly regrouped with Anakin who had his hands proudly on his hips and a smile plastered on his face.

"Look at you, a real Jedi Padawan. Those colors fit you well."

"I'm apparently missing a braid." Luke pointed out, glancing over his shoulder to see the other Padawan whisper and gossip behind his back as the door closed behind them.

Anakin gave a low chuckle and put a steady hand on his shoulder. "Don't let whatever they say affect you. Besides, going through the full Padawan get-up would require shaving your hair. I don't see how that's necessary considering your condition. Though I am curious to see how that would work." His father added curiously. "Would it grow back? Or stay that way, hmm…"

"How much I would like to find out, I'd rather not shave my hair." Luke laughed out loud.

"I can relate to that, my friend," Anakin smirked, deliberately keeping out the son part in public as Luke followed him through several doorways until they entered the familiar training grounds Luke had been to some days earlier.

"What are we doing here?" Luke asked, turning to his father.

Anakin didn't reply immediately. "How's the headache? Your wounds?"

"I'm feeling okay. I can feel my legs now, and the headache's been calming down too." Luke replied messaging the back of his neck.

"That's good. So, are you up for a match?"

Luke blinked. "A match, against _you_?"

Anakin ambled his way to a pile of crates and hopped on it. "Just a friendly match. No force-pushing abilities involved, it's all about the movements."

"But you gave me your lightsaber." Luke pointed out as a matter of fact.

"I have a spare." Anakin shrugged.

"Well, if that's the case. Who am I to decline?" Luke grinned, moving in position as he watched Anakin jump off the pile of crates and draw out his spare lightsaber. Mimicking Anakin, Luke tightly clutched onto the familiar hilt that Obi-Wan presented him once; the familiar sensation was all Luke needed as he took a defensive stance.

He shifted on his feet blocking his father's forward thrust.

As Anakin took a particularly aggressive swing at his head, he ducked and rolled around behind his father. Anakin's lightsaber plummeted to the ground behind him instead. Rolling back to his feet, Luke held up his lightsaber again, only to discover that Anakin had very fast recovery on such things, and was already swinging at him again.

"You're definitely not one to mess with." Luke gasped, stepping back and holding out his hands in defeat.

With a swing of the hand, Anakin de-activated his spare lightsaber and put it back. "How'd that feel?"

"Enlightening," Luke laughed. "I missed sparing with people."

"Thought you did." Anakin smiled back.

"That headache is definitely back now though," Luke complained suddenly, head throbbing with pain.

"Oops, sorry." Anakin apologized.


End file.
